Does the end of the Rainbow Exist ?
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Pregnancy Revenge Sex love Hate Betrayal Suspicion lies Truths hurts wants needs this what is ahead for Goten Trunks Bra Marron Uub nd Pan hearts will be Broken Freienships will be ruin ... [] [TrunksXPan ][UubXValease]
1. Chapter 1

"{A/N hey guys this story will jump from different character Point views Mainly Bra this is just off the Brain story i ll try to be more Grammicaly Correct in this story then my otthers hope you like and Oh yeah it wont be sad like the others

Disclamier:I dont own Dragonball z Gt alright suckasss }

**Bra **

Bra Briefs laid in a Grassy field on a Clear sky day one hand on her stomach and the other on the side of her body she wore jeans and a gray sweater She look at the blue sky as an airplane passed by

sigh

of course Trunks would be the one to find her he landed hop out and walk towards me he sits down next to me "Hey " he say i look at him and nod he sighed " Look i told you to stay away from him you caused such a big mess" It hurts when my brother says that i thought it took two to tango apperently it takes three. What my brother is referring to is his bestfriend Two months ago i saw him at my house and i never felt so drawn to anyone before and i attected on the attraction flirting turn to kissing kissing turn to touching and touching turn into something Sexual ... it was fun for about a month till he breaks it off and tells me hes been secretly dating My Bestfriend at the same time ... i felt terrible we havent told her And his and my brothers relationship is rocky right now "Let it go Trunks im fine dont worry i wont be Seeing Goten anytime soon " he sqwint his eyes at me "Did you tell her " i shook my head no he sighs "Huge mess" hes says as he getting up to go to his Plane he takes off to the sky i throw up to firm middle fingers as he leaves once hes out of sight i put my hand back on my stomach and one behind my head i look at the sky not a cloud in site i start thinking again i dont need Trunks lecturing me i dont need no one not even Goten so i wont tell him ever i see one gray cloud passing over it rains over the field i barly get wet it left a little rainbow and i wonder if theres an end i never knew i sitt up smile and rub my belly "I guess will find out together kid me and you you and me " she holds her belly and closes her eyes "Your the only one i need " i whisper as a cool breeze blows in my hair the grass and the leaves i get up and uncap a helicopter i get in and zoom towards home


	2. Chapter 2

**Marron **

**a**pplys lipstick to her lips then smiled her hair was down with elegant soft golden blonde Curls it Contrasted perfectly with the red on her lips her Diamond earrings sparlked in the ligh as long with the necklace her dress was Mesh fabric with jewls scattered all over shr had to wear a nude slip under it she put on her 5 in pump heals they were Red she look Beautiful she smiled an ear to ear grin as she had her best friend on Face chat giving her advice "Bra im not wearing a Water Bra what if i walk into a fork "I laughed "Okay Okay let me see "Bra said i grab my phone and walk over to the full length mirror and twiral around "You look great Mare Whats the occasion ?" Bra asked i blused and smile i think its time to tell her "i have a date with ... Goten" i squeal out i wait for a reaction but all i get is a blank stare then "Oh wow Mare " she says i shrug "Anyways" Ding dong "Oh there he is right now old on Bra " i walk to the door look out the peep hole then open it before i let him i step back and smile while looking at him hes checking me out he raises his eye brows "Well hello to You Marron" he says i laugh and step aside to let him in "Im almost ready i was on the phone and i kind of got distracted let me grab my clutch" i grab the purse then my phone Bra hung up oh well i go to living room where he was waiting "All ready " i say wjile he walks up to me and kisses me i wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back we kiss for what seem like hours till he picked me uo bridal style and carried me to my room "The movie will have to wait "He whispers we never made it out that night ahaaa what a waste of an Outfit oh well it was worth it


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten **

she walks me out to tge door "sorry about your dress" i slyly say to her ahe laughs and blushes "Its okay ill have to thonk of way for you to pay me back " i chuckle i kiss her which has me wanting to stay but i have to go i dont spend the night i never"night Baby " i tell her she smiles "Night Goten" i walked down the stares onto the side walk i unlock my trunk door Beep Beep i get in and pull out my phone and my fingers dials her number i want to see hows shes doing when i ended it she showed no emotion but thatd just Bra i keep saying to myself it kind of bother me she wasnt Upset about it "Sup" she answers "Hey Bra hows its going ?" "Oh you know just living this West city life "She says coolyvi smile she always so laid it must be cool to have no emotions all the time to not care "So what you did tonight or doing ?" "Im just at home "She replys "No hot date?" i ask her "if you consider your neice thats asleep on my couch with her hand in the pop corn bowl" i laugh she si sarcastic i use to love to make her shut up i sigh why did i call her I just left Marron shes to sweet for me to do this to her but then Bra why did i fall for lust and personailty with you it was just for fun just in the moment Marrons the kind of girl you marry Bras not then Trunks act as if nothing happen but i know he knows i slept with his sister A big mistake that was now i have all this gulit to Bra i think she really like me i couldnt tell but she open up a smuge one time when we were ... seeing each other

Flashback

we laid in my bed laughing and smiling she was in a v- neck and boy shorts i were in my pj pants her hair was wild courtess of me

"so you really had a crush on Videl 'she asked while laughing

"what can i say she was hot and strong i still cant believe Gohan settled down i thought he be saiya man forever"I chuckle

she turns to look at me "I find that beautiful "She says i turn my head "What my brothers alter ego"

she doesnt laugh "No" she looks back up to the ceiling "The way life changes and how one moment your playing super hero the next you are one "She says

i look up "Yeahh" i say

end flash back

i sigh as i pull in my driveway i get out my car then walk to the door its unlock moms sleep on the couch i kiss her cheek then go to my room i text Marron i made it home close my eyess


	4. Chapter 4

**Trunks **

**i just got off work and gee am im glad its stressful but mom trusts no one to run the family business but family i cant wait till my sister joins and i can unload this shit on her maybe itll teach her some responsiblity self respect if dad knew how his little princess really was she wouldnt seen so innocent ... Trunks goes to hes bar he makes himself a drink rests his left hand on the bar while he drinks with his right . Goten my only true friend he thought hes sister always been smart to pick guys off the radar to date so she wouldnt be front page on the news but this he rather her do some cocky famous bastred ... thats not true but it is at least he could beat hes ass but Goten his werid womanizer sex crazed best friend it was sicken ... but it wasnt completely her fault ..Goten the on always up for a challenge seeing if he can score the beautifulest strongest riches woman wanting to break the most looked up woman he plays of course he met them all at the events im invited to i always bring him the woman swarm over me but once i decline the clingy ones i find the one women whos alone at the bar not intrested sigh he just had to do it treat Bra my little sister like like them he squeezes the bar damn "Damnit " what if i did that to Pan ha Pan so independent so focus so strong shes a one women army never been in love i swoop in and knock her off her feet but Bras not in love with Goten .. oh well i have to do this it has to be done he must know how it feels to cross bondaries to have someone touch whats not to be touch my phone viberate its a text from Goten **

**Goten:Lets go get a drink at Larrys **

**Trunks:be there in twenty**

**Trunks ditched his suit jacket only wearing his dress shirt and pants he rolls up his selves and start flying out the high rise buliding he feels the wind all around him and he smiles he barely flew these days he drop on a side walk smoothly and walk a block to the Bar i see Goten at a booth with his back to me i know he knows im here i walk up and slide in he has a ice filled glass with beer **

**"whats up man"Goten asks while smiling**

**"Nothing at all" i look to the side snap my fingers"Waiter"**

**a attractive brunette comes up in a shirt thats way to small and pants that low ride"What can i get you sir"she smile**

**"ill tell you later but right now ill take a scotch" she blushes writes in her pad **

**"Alright sir ill be right back with your drink"She cheerful walks away**

**"Always the gentleman Trunks "Goten laughed then drank**

**"maybe i was raised different "Trunks said hinting **

**goten eyebrows raised "some woman like you to be rough mean and firm rather mentally or sexual woman want you to dominate them theres nothing in the world like a beautiful warm women laying under you clawing at your back screaming your name holding your waist Pushing you back because theres to much extasy but also pulling you forward cause they dont it to stop theres just something about a woman face expression eyes with looks of pain mouth parted screaming out in pleasure neck and back arched " he taks a drink as he finishes "You dont have to be nice to give a woman what she wants"**

**in Trunks mind he couldnt help but see his sister as the woman he describe"What about after sex what if she wants more"**

**"Well thats easy "Goten says "Shell want to be with you and tell you how much she misses you and needs you but once you try to break it off with the im not ready shell agree to a sex only relationship i go for the kill one or two more times the more you go back the more they want you i think" **

**as Goten told me about his ways i took note i took note on what to do to his neice **

**an hour later Goten had left the bar was empty the brunette waitress walked by as she pass i shouted "Hey come sit down" she looks back at the bar then sits "Whats your name"**

**"Cindy"she says **

**i look at here she looks to decit to work here "Why do you work here i ask**

**she sighs "Well im going to college paying my loans off i need the money i have a son that was tooken away from me i was finaccial unstable im trying to also get him back "she pause and her eyes got watery "itll be years" she cried **

**i pulled out my check book wrote down life changing numbers then sigh i left it on the table and walked out i could hear the faint scream as i walk further away **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pan **

**it was a one rainy afternoon**

i was in my spandexs t-shirt finger less gloves hair in a high pony,it was at least twenty two inches Bra convince me to grow it out but thats besides the point Trunks Briefs was at my door ,

my hand was on the door barely ajar im pretty sure i look surprise hes smirking. i turn my head side ways with a look of confusio "Can i help you " i ask to be honest me and Trunks havent talk since Grand .. Goku since Goku left not even hi or by i barely see him anymore its like hes at the top a celeberity and im down at the bottom like the rest of us

he smiled at me "Yes can i borrow your phone my car broke down a few blocks away and i need to call my insurance "

i look at him wet and drpping from the rain and scrunch my face up "Yeah sure but you have to dry off before you come in" i say

"Of course of course um do you have some towells he asked " with a serious look

i scoff out loud on accident i try to cover it with a cough why doesnt he just power up "Yes i have towels but dont you think you could power up "i say as nice as possible he looks side to side as if he was worried some one would see i step out and look side to side "The coast is clear i whisper he gives me an unidentify look then powers up just tap and all dry but thats all it takes for a super saiyan i sigh mentally

i step back to let him in he enters and look around "Nice place you got here Pan " he says i say nothing back go get my house phonr then hand it to him

"I hate small talk here you go " he smiles then grab i look at him funny uncousiouly

hes in the middle of dailing when he looks up at me "What?" he says with a denfesive smile

"Stop smiling " he only smiles more

"Can you send a tow and renter car no no i understand due to the weather itll be a while yes thank you " He hangs up "Their going to call when their here so" he puts my phone on the table

we sit thete awkardly im on the arm rest of my sofa hes sitting in the love seat i roll my eyes and sigh mentally great how awkard well have to sit like this till those people come and the weather is shitty "So Pan what you been up to" he ask didnt i tell him no small talk

i smile slighlty laugh then shake my head no "Okay Trunks i told no small talk if you want to just talk cause its awkard dont ask what ive been up to but if you really want to know do not start of with so Pan " i look at him and hes foing it again smiling

he laughs "Im really intrested " i sigh "well work Training"

"Really where you work " i shake my head im a nurse we had a party at his mother house once i graduated college He was there !"i work at Tom General hospital im a nurse "i say monotone

"Wow if i ever need to be nurse back to health you be the girl i call" was he flirt flirting with me i look at him werid "Or you can call your mother she has all the tools to take care of a saiyan not human hospitals " i say

"Oh come on now you woundnt really turn a hurt man away ?" he asked with a smile

"If any human injured you you heal within 30 mins " i say

he looks serious "Well every one needs to be taking care of once and while by someone eles" i say nothing to that and go get a soda i walk to the kitchen pick a lime flavored one walk back with it sit down and open it i knock it back with my eyes close i open my eyes after 7 seconds Trunks looking at me i look at him and whip lash "Oh im sorry did you want one " i ask him "Yes i would " he replys "There in the frigde knock your self out " i tell him he smiles again ! gets up and goes into the kitchen after i while hes still not back and i can hear crunching nosie i get up and walk into the kitchen i stop at then entrance and look at him hes made smoothies he looks at me i look at him "What ? want a smoothie " he asked then smiled "no " i say irritated "Okay ill make you glass incase you you know change your mind " he says "I wont " i try to tell him but he poors them anyways and open a draw he picks up two of my silly straws and laugh "Silly Straws Really Pan ?" my face is turning red "Hey those are the best !" i snapp he shakes his head and drinks his smoothie out the silly straw which with man of his size and looks did look silly he walks out the kitchen im still there a few seconds after then i rush to the living room he has his foot on my coffee table laid back watching foot ball remote in his hand i look at him he is unbelieveable then the phone rings he answers HE ANSWERS im preparing a huge speech to tell him a piece of my mind when he hangs up "Wel tows here " and he just walk out i look at the door he just walk out of as if it was an Alien after a few seconds i walk away still pondering im walking into the kitchen and leaning on the counter i grab a glass and began to drink sweet greatness i sip "Oh this is good " i sip again all the way to my couch im sitting there enjoying my sweet treat when i hear the door open ITS TRUNKS ! "Oh am im intturptting something" he smiles at me "I forgot to thank you Pan for being a very goid host thanks " then he walks back out i drink the smooth while thinking did he just Barge in without knocking

towells but dont you think you could power up just a smudge "


	6. Chapter 6

Bra Briefs walk out the double glass door onto the street she had just been released from her job yes she owned the place well her mom did but she still had to go to school before she got an hiring postion shes only there intill she graduate from college she was twenty two and still not had gone she was a party girl and didnt want to miss her glory days but after a while the party life had gotten dim and she wanted see what will be ahead of her in the future her boss always hit on her she smirk i wonder what if he knew there was a bun in the oven then she frown he proably run away. The building she work at was tree storys not as big as Trunks she dealed with Appointments and meetings she Organize his whole month send it to his secertary and shell break it down by weeks.

* * *

Bra was now in the parking lot her she climb in her car and started towards home she turned on her radio and began to sing tapping her hands on the stirring wheel whipping her hair smiling she just loved pop music these days her life was a Pop Song

* * *

she parked her car in the garage left it uncap she really didnt care she walk into her home all the lights where on in the living room she threw her keys and purse on the table by the door she passed by the mirror above the table look at herself shook her head and hair for no reason laugh at herself then headed to the kitchen as she walk into the dinning room she saw her mother sitting there with a Tan Man in a dress shirt shoes and tie he had a ow cut mohawk he looked at me and my mother stop talking and follow his gaze and then she saw me

"Oh Bra honey Your late how was work"

what i wanted to say it sucked ass but since this gentleman was here i decide to say something decit "It was stupid" i say while looking at the Man

My mom notice me and the stranger having a staring contest "Bra this Uub he knew Goku he fought at the world Martial Arts tournoment"

i smile "Nice to meet you Uub "

he looks at me and smiles too "My pleasure Bra Breifs "

"Uub will be working at your quaters he'll be under your wing and youll be to train him to do your job and youll become My assiant in the Labs"! my Mother exclaim

i was so shocked and happy "Is this a promotion " my mother nodded i put two fist in the air and looked up while saying "Yes". she gave her mother a hug and turned to Uub and smiled "Looks like we're Partners "she held out her hand and he hesitated but took it

"Im going to my room night Mom Night Uub"

* * *

Monday morning

I decide to wear a lose black dress that flared out at the bust so no one could she it. I enter the building and headed to my office. yes i have to work in a cubical like everyone eles but my mom gave me one to remind everyone im a still kind of their boss as soon as i open my door I trip over a ledge and fall forward omg my baby i cradle my stomach but someone catches me i feel strong arms wrapped around my body i look up in Dark worry eyes .. dark eye Goten had Dark eyes Carefree clueless ones. Uub helps me up "Are you okay ?" he ask

"Yes im fine thank you so much for catching me "he helps me to my rollie chair while he takes a seat in the metal on the side wall

"No Proablem i couldnt let you fall Boss "He smiled at me i rolled my eyes

"trust me im not a boss my moms a boss my Brothers a boss My Fathers a boss "I say

"Your Father who is he"

"Why?" i asked

"Well You have smiliar Ki to Goku not in strength just energy is fimilar to be around " he said intrested

i smiled "My father is Vegets A saiyan like Goku "

"The Vegeta ? the one Goku always talked about hes your father wow i would love to fight him "He say in dreamland

"Look Uub were at work okay No fight talking or anything about our strength or being Aliens "

"Im Sorry Miss Briefs it wont hapoen again "He say as if he was begging for his life

i smiled him he needs to relax "But outside work i love to hear all about it "

he smiled a relief one

"Okay lets get out your laptop " i say as we spent the whole day training and not the fighting kind


	7. Chapter 7

**Marron**

Was outside Gotens Mothers house waiting in her Jeep with the windows down for Goten to come out and get her she was nervous and was feeling really inscure about Spending time with Chi chi but she also felt honored she knew of Goten ways and sure he only brought only one other girl her Goten told me he wants me to get to know his family more i wasnt sure about it but he grab my hands and looked into my eyes and told me he really liked me and was tired of seperating hes life and he would like to have all the people he cared about in one room i couldnt say no to that

* * *

he came out wearing a tight gray t-shirt and black sweats he leaned into my window on his elbow tilt his beautiful spikey head to the side and gave me a quick sweet kiss

i smile then frown he lifts my head up with his hand i look away from him "Hey why the long face " he asked

"I think your mom wont like me i mean my mother did kill her son in the future "i say worriedly

"but thats not who your mother is you dont exsit in that world me either beside"he grabs her face and looks in her eyes "You are your mother you are your own self my mom will love you youll see"

i nodded and slowly open the car door he holds it for me as i get out and we walk into hes mothers house with his hand on my lower back leading me in

i walk in into the small house and already i feel out of place i can smell cooking of something fishy maybe Crabs or Scallops i see Gohan and Videl playing Cards at the table i see Pan on the floor in the living room watching tv she turns and looks at me "Hi Marron" i smile big cause at least i can hang with Pan if Goten leaves me alone i hear pots and Pans moving in the kitchen Goten Grabs my hand and says "Ready "and pulls me toward it i smile a pleasant one as im being pull Goten some how reaches there first cause im dragging behind and i trip in when i hear "Mom this is Marron " i look at Goten then at Chi Chi i smile "Hel Hello Mrs Son"I say she turns her head whike still whipping her food and smiles a warm welcoming smile the wrinklesbon her eyes seem to go downwards "Hello Marton i remeber you when you were a baby Your father just loved to show you off"She laughed i blushed "How is krillen doing these days "She asked "Hes been fishing and hunting he enjoys being in the wild" i say "Oh well honey he needs to come here all the animals and fish you need in these forests thats if Gohan lets him you know hes a little sensitive " She whispers the part about Gohan i laugh "Mommmm "I hear Gohan Whine and Videl laughing Pans scoft "Now baby you know its true "I laugh and look at Gohan hes red "Marron its lies i tell you " Gotens all out bawling on the floor in laughter

"you know what little bother i may be sensitive but im still alot stronger than you " Gohan says childishly

Chi chi gasped and drop her spoon "Gohan dont you talk to my baby like that "She kisses Gotens cheek he happilys accept it then she goes back to cooking

i smile at him as were walking to the living room we seat down onbthe Couch next to Pan but shes on the floor

"Brother How about a spar "Gohan asked Goten

"Sure "He says then kisses me on the cheek and walks out with his older brother Videl goes into the kitchen to help her mother in law

Pan turns around and looks at me "Wanna go to my room "She smiles

i nodded my head she turns off the tv

as were walking in the hall way i couldnt help but ask her a question "You have a room her "i asked curious

"Yeah it use to be a garage but then it was me my mom and dads room when i was a baby till we got our own place"she says

i walk into her room and its really cool in there she has white lights on the wall Cool rock posters andcrecords while a slow love rock song is playing

"i love your room "I say she flops down on the bed in the cornor i walk over to a desk it has pictures of her and Bra and her mother i seen one of her and trunks on a spaceship then i pick up one of her in Gokus arms pulling his hair she has to be at least 3 she had small pony tails and was in a purple dress i smiled then put it down and walked over to her bed

"So you baically have three homes "I ask

"Well four actually including Grandpa hercule i have aroom there "

"Why do you need so much space ?" i ask she struges

"Si you and uncle Goten ?" she asked while raising herveyebrows ivfall back onto the bed "Yeahhhh" i breath out she rolls her eyes

Thats when Giten came in fully changed now in a white shirt and Gray sweats "Foods ready "He says while peeking in

they Orayed and ate till their stomachs were full Everyone complimented Chi chi and she smiled in return after a while Gohan and Videl left then Pan and me and Goten were left on the Couch while Chi chi slept in her room

"Let me show you something " he grabs my hand and leads me to a door we walkin side i see a medium sized bed and a dressers with a mirror on it as soon as i step in he picks me up and drops me to the bed and kisses me i grab his head and kisd back after a whike he pulls awayvlookks into my eyes and says "I love you Marron "


	8. Chapter 8

laid next to asleep Marron she was beautiful shes cute shy perfect i kiss her cheek she makes a funny face and poke her top lip out i smiled shes so innocent i love her "I love her " i whisper as i look up at my ceiling i breathe in the i check her ki i look out the window and could see the moon light shining in Bras asleep her kis is really steady its like she has two kis

Flashback

as each of my bare feet hit the ground im looking at her blue hair and body swish side to side as she runs she turns around and looks at me raises and eyeybrow and smile we were in thr rain forest in south America she turns back around i speed up we are like bullets flying threw the air till she stops and as soon as she does my hands are on her waist and shoulder i whip her around she gasp

"Oh You caught me " she kisses me and puts her hands in my pants i grunt and kiss her back shes only in her under wear and t-shirt i losen my grip and thats when she grabs my hand and run over the edge into a water fall we fall into the water leaving bubbles everywhere shes smiling at me in the water we stay like that for a few seconds then i pop up gasping for air then comes her hair slick back shirt wet

* * *

smiling i grabbed her and threw her body on the beach i bit her ever where i roughly took her on the gravel beach and she loved it when we were finsh her legs and arms and neck were purple

end flashback

Bra why do you intrigg me so why do you take me away from the one i love is this karama for all the women i hurt i finally find the one who makes me feel like a Man but i cant forget the one who made me feel like a boy falling free threw the air off a cliff and never landing is this a saiyan thing are these urges i have to deal with after tasting a sweet saiyan women why do i want more when ive got everything laying next me shes perfect in everyway her hair her pale mint eyes her fit body shes just as much a women as any saiyan one and she loves me she told me so with those watery blank eyes as if she was telling it to my soul instead of me and i love her shes never demanding anything from me neither did Bra but i knew Some where in Bra she wanting more she wanting the lights and partus and fashion and fun she followed her dreams she follows the moon light abd she does it alone just like Panny saiyan women are indpendent and i want a women who needs me not a spoiled girl who has everything shes needs and wants not someone who thinks im expendable i want someone to look at me and tell me they couldnt live without me not someone with no emotions i breath heavily i did love you Bra yes i feel in love with your free attidue in that long month but it was also familar of someone who didnt care who left me three times first when i was born he came back then he left with that son of a bitch Uub lastly sheron took him for another adventure well dad i hope you enjoy it causevyou lost a son in the process you never loved me When i have a son ill


	9. Chapter 9

never leave him ill teach him how a real man is i love him enough to be the best dad.

* * *

Pan were in light pink scrubs as she walk threw the halls of the Tom General she stop out side a new patients room she reached flied a little to get their file hey being 5'3 wasnt easy sevre pain vomit seeing things she read as her eyes got bigger with each syptom then she felt a hand on her waist she turned around to slap whoever it was but she stop when she saw it was her handsome a little prevy Head doctor he stood there 6 ft tall gray in his black beard and a goregous white smile which he just did at me i blush i can feel my Ki getting Hot i blush even more till i feel a slight spike in ki but it went back down quickly it felt close proably Goten bring me my lunch

"So whats the problem with the patient ?" asked

"The patient seem to have a hand injury thats messing with his brain "I laugh

he laughs "Well good luck he says while sliding off my hip and smiling into me i take a breath before i enter and twist the door knob

i walk in to a lavender head and a white smile i stop at tge door "this isnt happing "I thought

"Pan" he says "Trunks what are what are you doing here " i say with no feelings at all

he held up his tumb "I got a splinter"

i laugh because he put those stupid syptoms on there i laugh cause hes looks funny sitting on a hospital bed swinging his feet and i laugh cause no piece of wood could hurt him and he grins too but trys to look serious

i roll my eyes and smile "Trunks you are not vomitting and hallousinating nor do you have a big bloody gas of death " i say while laughing and walking toward him i put down my clip board and grab his hand "Let me see " my hands were like childs inside a fathers he was really that big well that bigger than me

"Will it hurt " he asked

"You've had worst "i say sarcasticlly

i pulled it out he didnt even flinch i dont even think he notice he says while starting at my eyes "Were done " i say uncomfortablly

"We are i didnt notice i was looking at your eyes"he says in dream land

i jerk my head back and put in a nasty and look and he must of saw it cause he looked to the side shook his head then smiled again

i looked at him "So why are you really here "

"Had a splinter "He says simply

"How did you get tge splinter?"

"Climbing a tree"

i roll my eyes intill

"You want to hang out " came from his lips

"I i i sure " i say like an idiot

he smiles like he won the horse race "Good " he says while getting up and walking toward the door

"Well when ?" i say before he leaves

"Youll find out " he says then exit

* * *

Trunks

next Tuesday he was outside Pans door she answered in her pj shorts and black t -shirt with a bouncy bun on top of her head after the first shock she let him in they were still by the door he looked at her huge Tv and saw a boy and a girl talking in a bedroom

"Whats on ?" he asked

"Oh its called Tokoyo Secerts about Miko and Lynn they been eniemes for a long time hes an asshole shes a little stuck up " she says with intrest little but you can tell she likes it

"i want to watch "He says then flys to the couch

she walks there after him and sit down

"Miko please dont go ,Miko pauses at the door , Why should i stay Lynn because of this ,She kisses him deeply and passionatly they kiss and undress and make there way to tge bed"

next thing you know Pans Apartment is full of Lynns Moans I look at Pan shes red as a cherry she finally turns the Tv off and looks at me

"Pan i didnt know you were into those kinds of films"i say hinting

"Im not ! im not ! that was the first episode they you know "

i look at her werid this time "You know ? Pan are You affraid to talk about sex "

"Nooooo" she says

i laugh at her

"Get out!"She yells embarssed and pissed off

"Pan im"i try but then

"OUTTTTT"

i leave so fast after that maybe this will be harder than i thought oh well i smirk more fun for me


	10. Chapter 10

**Bra**

i was walking on the side walk in a oversize shirt and leggings i just came from my doctors appointment my doctor told me my baby was growning fast too fast i was two months and i looked four ive been doing well with hiding my belly oversized clothing are in these days anyways im worried the doctor was worried to she said she need to run somevtest she said the baby was healthy and i could go home . so now im basically skipping down the streets trying to find a bakery or coffee shop im starving as im in a bliss i hear some call my name "Bra!"o heared a far away girl voice i turn to see Son Goten hand to hand with an excited Marron smiling big waving and jumping its hurts a little to see but it doesnt faze my awesome mood "Hiii"I smiled at her as we walk closer together "Hey Bra" Goten says lowly "Hello Goten" i tell him "What are you doing here?!" Marron ask i smile at her "Im hungry "I laugh Marron laughs to "Hey whats up with you your glowing want to grab a bite with us she ask "No no i have to go home soon bye guys"I hug Marron goodbye wlthen look up to the sky while laughing and smiling as i departed into the coffe shop

"Ill have 5 Cinnmon rolls 4Pieces of cake and a large iced coffee " after 9 mins my orders ready i go home

im in my bed eating all the food i just bought watching A funny sitcom show my my mom Barge in with papers in her hand and looks at me "Wow pigging out i see" for some reason that makes me sad and i put down the cinnmon roll i was eatting

"Whats up mom"I ask her "Oh well GardRige wrote back You Got in !" She excalmied i closed my eyes and smiled

"I knew you could do it Baby"She comes to ny bed sit downs and hugs me "My baby girl going to college "

i smiled "Mom wheres Trunks i want to tell him the Good news"

"Trunks! " my mother yelled

he came in my room not with his usally scowl when he had to look at me these days

"Bra has something she wants to tell you"

"I got into Gardridge i start next fall "and hes expressionless till a geniue smile came across his lips and he hugged me "Congrats"he says

my mother leaves "Bra im proud of you" he says

i roll my eyes as he sneaks a piece of cake

'Getting accpted is only the begining though it only gets hard from here"He says while eatting and leaving i think he forgives me i know i dont show it but it hurts when was mean to me gosh being pregant is really making me an emotional wreak i rub my tummy "I love you "I whisper .. i cant believe i hugged Marron today i shouldve aplogize and Goten what a coward just stared barley spoke two words to me gee i get he doesnt want me i dont want him its just its his kid im holding and he should care well he doesnt even know i tell myself well my baby has no father just its mother .. gosh i miss dad hes stilling Training outer space i hope he comes back after the babys birth i dont want him to see me with a big belly i grab hold of my tummy again and feel the hard not thats my child i smile i cant wait to meet you

my mother knocks on the door then comes in "im throwing you a congradulation party next month " then she walks out greatttt i think me huge belly a dozen of people not what i need

i look down at my volleyball stomach"Cant keep you a secert forever"


	11. Chapter 11

**Uub**

**walking through his office doors he was happy to go to work and paid good and he could see Bra shes beautiful person inside and out she always smiles and say the lamest jokes i guess shes really looking forward to this Promotion shell be moving to Trunks building **

**I walk to my cubical and login under my Name and password i click on the files of events and meetings Bras going to show me how to time them out throughout her Brothers day i peep up and i do not see Bra anywhere shes usaully right infront of me on her Laptop i get up and go over to her cubical shes has coffe mug full of pens and a picture of a short man with spikey hair must be Vegeta then i see on of her as a kid gap tooth and pigtails she was still cute oh ha ha ha im not going to let her live this down **

**i walk towards her office smiling holding the picture i figured shes in there i twist the nob and**

**I see Bra in a Tank Top and lose Pants and a bigger shirt on her desk it seems normal beside the huge belly poking out of her tight tank top she gasp i stand there **

**"I i i" i studder shit im fired im so fired she runs to me looking a little cute with that belly and closed and look the door she grab me and said "Dont tell" in a frighten child whisper shes not looking at me shes looking away ashamed ? maybe and shes shaking like shes cold for some reason i rub her cheek with the back of my hand she then looks at me and **

**"I promies i wont tell anyone " i say she relaxs a little **

**"Want to get out of here "She says putting on her bigger shirt **

**"Where would we go what about work ?"**

**"dont know dont care " she flashes a grin at me i could see the dimple below the left side of her bottom lip and the deep ones in her cheeks and im mesmorsrise she looks like mint fresh or the candy cane you eat on christmas eve so sweet so delious **

**my eyes lowered as i took in her face she blushed "I love to get out of here " she starts towards the door but i grab her hand she looks at me confused and i gentle pick her up like a bride open the window and fly slowly she tightens her hands around my neck and burys her face in my chest her blue hair is whipping my face i gently squeeze her tighter we land on a patch of grass on a national Park we're in a secluded area **

**after 20 mins no talking it was extremly awkard and i want her to be relax around me **

**"So your hiding your baby from everyone " i say as if i asked if she bought a new jacket stupid**

**"Pretty Much "She says sadly **

**"Whos the father " i asked intrested **

**"Someone i rather not discuss "She says as a warning **

**"Okay Okay "I put my hands up in defense i look at her sitting next to me looking down at her belly sadly **

**"Can i " i rasie my hand toward her "Touch he or she " she didnt say no or yes just gave me a look i cant identify i grab hold of the round belly and i feel a hard knot it was amazing i couldnt grasp in my head a life was inside her life i smile at her**

**she smiles back "i plan to tell everyone at my party will you come and hel .. help me "She asked **

**i open my mouth to say something but she continued "You dont have to Uub it was stupid of me "**

**this time i inturrupt her "I love to help you Bra if you let me "i say **

**she smiles a little "Thank you " **

**"No proablem Mommy " i teases she smiles "So" she lights up "Look at you Bra Your so happy to be having your baby " she smiles bigger then stops **

**"Me and only me "she says sadly **

**i grab her hands "Hey screw everyone eles that kids counting on you ... and for th record im happy for you " **

**she turns and looks me in my eyes serious with an fine blue eyebrow raised shes looking back over her shoulder and i look at her lips i so badly want to she turns back around **


	12. Chapter 12

Pan

Doing my Morning jog i was runing in the near by Park of my apartment Complex im jaming out in my tights and white shirtand runner shoes when i feel someone on the side of its Trunks i look at him sky blue eyes lavender hair musclar body perfect tan he was handsome Very much i take out my ear buds

"What are you doing here ?" i asked curious

"Jogging "

"at my place ?" i asked

"Oh so this is your place now "He turns to look at me giving me a look"I " i started then"You what your problem is Pan ?. you dont want anyone to invade your space well guess what " he steps closer to me were centimeters away "Im here Pan all in you Space "He slowly but hard pushes one of my shoulders my whole left side goed back with force but i bring it back it starts to rain and we are standing there our hair is sticking to our face i look at him then turn and keep walking like a robot hes still back there till

"Pan ! Pan!"He catches up to me and grab my arm

"Why did you leave me !" I yell "You left me You left just like Grandpa That space trip was the best thing that ever happen to me being there with GrandPa with you we had fun i thought then we came back and everything eles went to shit then Grandpa left and when he left i lost a best friend byfate but you left me by choice "I yell it out hes standing there stun not talking not moving so i run i run away from him from the truth from my feelings i left floating in the air in that spot at the parki run home and close the door i run to my bed and cry i cry like a baby i miss you Grand pa i miss you

flashback

4 Year old Pan was on a swing the wind blew her shot hair out and in as the swing went back and forth

"Swing me Grandpa Swing me " Pan could see her Granpas hair and face then the sky His face and then the sky she closed her eyes and smiled with her head back and when she open them he was there he was there

end of flashback

Trunks

Stood in the Park Frozen till it stop Raining he could see the drops falling off the trees and flower petals all the left over water from the rain. Pan i didnt know you felt that way i shouldve been there for you im sorry i scearch for her ki its steady she must be sleep i run across the shirt into her apartments i open the gate i walk up the concrete stairs to her house the door was ajar but he bust in anyways he look in the living room she wasnt there mustt be in her room

i walk to her room door and open it i see a desk dresser and huge bed i can barley see her her small body in the middle of the bed it has to be bigger than a king sized shes asleep i go over by the bed and shake her lightly

"Pan Pan Wake up " i whisper

she does a sleepy moan and turns around i shake her again she jumps up and looks at me

"Grandpa ?..."

"Its Trunks "I say

"Trunks ? what are what are you doing here"

"Pan Im sorry im sorry i left you im sorry "

she sits up and looks at me says nothing but roll her eyes and i grab both her shoulders and looked in her eyes

"I mean it ! You are my Friend And i care about you i promies to Make it up to you "

she looked to the side "Its okay Trunks"

i grab her hand "No its not " i whisper passonatley then hug her she doest hug Back so i wrap her hands around me "Its okay to Care back Pan "


	13. Chapter 13

Trunks

i cant believe i ever Intended to hurt her she has nothing to do with her asshole Uncle or my Cowardness to stick up to him. Pan youve change since the Grand tour Your less loud and look just like your mother did in her teenage years but a little shorter than her your forehead is wide your eyes are huge with a small nose and mouth big cute monkey ears with a poninted chin she had heart shape face she had an natural look she looked like a Over grown Seventeen year old. i laid on Pans couch i didnt want to leave her upset ill take her to Breakfast in the morning. then maybe go to church tomomrow is sunday. shes More hard but also fragile she comes a few inches above my belly botton shes so little yet strong independeny she has a good job she doesnt depend on her parents or a guy. he sighs and closes his eyes while saying "Pan ill make it up to you i promie"

* * *

Pan

i woke up still in my running shoes feeling like crap i shower put on a huge shirt that goes below my knees i put a huge wet floppy bun on top off head i walk out my bathroom and cross my bed room to go to the kitchen i slide lazyly and began to make Coffee i grab a christmas Mug and wait. Last night was... to emotional beep i hear i take the coffee pot off the maker and pour me some i watch the hot liquid smoothly take place of the Mug i fill it up then put the pot back on the maker i grab two table spoons of sugar and milk i stir it around i bring the cup to my nose and let the steam warm my nose before i take a sip its hot but i dont mind its good. i put the cup on the counter while still holding the cup i sigh a Calm sigh just relaxing then i hear a soft snore i put on a look of confusion then walk slowly to the living room as im walking acrosd the counter i see Trunks asleep on my couch i walk towards him standing a few inches away i smile at him he has a scowl on his face just like hes father i raise my leg and poke at him with my bare painted toes i shove he doesnt move i shove again nothing then i shove him realy hard then he pops up grabs my foot then raises hes hand up my leg to my thigh i start breathing heavily and he looks like he has no idea whats going on till

"Pan ?" he says loosening hes grip and his hands slide off of me

"yeah sorry i came to wake you up " i drop my leg and hand him thr mug he sits up and drinks i sit down next to him and watch him

when he finishes he puts the mug on the coffee table then he turns and sees me staring he grabs my neck and massage it while smiling "Pannnnnnn "He says while smiling

i smile back "Trunks " then he hugs me and my small body involes in his muscular chest i rest my head on his chest we stay like that for a while

then we slowly pull away he laughs and smiles at me i laugh back hes so handsome hes eyes are beautiful as the sun shines through the window blines onto his face

"How about breakfast i know this great place downtown " He says

i scrunch my nose "Or i could just make you some "I say

"No Pan im suppose to be making up to you for lost time " he say sincerly

i raise my shoulders and twist my lips into a smile "Nahhhhhh" i get up and go to my kitchen and Trunks follow me i go to the cabinet get a pan put it on the counter

"Your really going to cook for me ?" he ask

i nodded "And i have some towells and tooth brushes in my bathroom closet also Goten haves Clothes in my closet "

"Are you staying i stink " he asked

i smile and scrunch my nose "A little "I laugh

"Hey i was in the rain remember "

i roll my eyes "Yeah sure "

he leaves with red cheeks and goes into my room i began talking out eggs bacon pancake mix and sausage and you could hear the sizzles of the food and the apartment began to smell of food i was taking out two glasses'Wooden trays and forks when trunks came out her bedroom with a towell around his neck he had on Uncle Goten sweats and a CC t-shirt with white socks

"Better ?" He ask

"Much " i say

he takes a sit at my dining room wooden round table the sun shine in on the three windowns on the right side of the dining room wall

"It smells great Pan "

"Wait till you taste it " i put the wooden trays by each other on the counter then put a plate glass fork in each one then put the food on the plates i pour orange juice in the glasses i grab a tray and walk over to the dining room i place the tray infront of him and smiles hes starting up at me then grabs a fork a go back into the kitchen grab the surpy and jam i go back to the dining room and put them in the middle of the table then i go and get my Tray finaly i sit down across from him and take a sigh of relax i grab my fork and began to dig in

after 5 mintues of silence i look up from my food and look at Trunks and he looks at me

"Trunks im sorry about last night i was to emotional it really was more about my grandpa then it was about you " i say

"Pan its okay i want to be there for you now ill help you deal with this i kbow you loved Goku very much "

i say nothing but smile i could feel the sun on my face and Trunks is starting at me

"Come to my house Friday i get off work early and we can hang out there "

"O Okay " I say slowly then we both began to eat again everyonce in a while we look up and stare at each other


	14. Chapter 14

Marron

"Goten where are we going ?" she asked as they landed he ha had his hands covering her eyes and carefully guided her he had told her to wear something casual she chosed a dark blue long sleeve Skinny jeans and tennis shoes she had her hair in a pony tail since they'll be flying she could feel and hear the grass under her shoe "Gotennnnn" she whined

"Bae we' re here i promies" then she heard the grass being replaced with wood and a door closed then he droped his hain she slowly lifted one mascared eye lid at a time and she saw candles everywhere on the floor a small kitchen and covers in a conor also she saw a pile of gifts and the on the kitchen counter she shook her head confused with a look of angust on her face she turned to look at Goten he walk infront of her and backed away slowly while facing her

"To thank you "Goten said while Grabbing her hand to go to the kitchen she saw four pink and brown Desighner bags

"For all the baggage that came along with me "

she saw two diamond incrested Watches

"For still being there and Watching me be with other women"

she closed her eyes and help them tight but the tears fell anyways

he handed her and empty water bottle

"For no more tears i know you shed behind closed doors "

she open her eyes and looked at him "Goten "she whispered

and lastly he gave her and Heart Difibulator "And if you ever left me please put this on my heart cause i couldnt live on "

she sttod there frozen with her eye lids looking down crying it had been a long long six months and he nevered promised her anything and through out the pain and falling for him she stood by his side hoping and waithing for the day he be hers and only hers

he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and held her stiff body

"Marron i promies " she looked up at him and believed him she hugged him back and kissed him

* * *

they laid on the floor naked wrapped in cover

"Goten where are we " she asked

"at my Grandpas Gohan we're still on my moms property just in the far edge"

"Master roshii told me about Gohan he was a fighter too very honorable "

"Wished that rub off on us "Goten mumbled

Marron looks at him with worried eyes "What ?" she asked

"Me and my dad "

her eyes grow bigger eith worry "What ?"

"Nothing Marron "he huffs then sits up

she sits up and looks at him "You are not your father Goten "She says with passion and she believes it

"But look what he did to mom i do .. i did the same thing except with different woman " he says ashamed

"Goten look at me "he doesnt look she grabs his face and make him look she shakes her head

"Your Grandpa was Your Grandpa Your father was Your father You are You "She says "And i am me and we are here right now together "She grabs his hand and kisses it he looks at her shes right he hugs her and they fall back and fall asleep


	15. Chapter 15

Trunks

walked in his Back yard to greet his best friend and his girlfriend he had on straight leg jeans and a grapic T -Shirt it was rare for him to dress casual He Manly clapped and hugged Goten then He properly hugged Marron. then Marron left to talk to Videl

"So Man You and Marron huh? " Trunks said all Goten could do was smile and shake his head Trunks made a whipping sound and laughed

"Its that bad ?"Trunks said Goten wrapped his arm around his friend shoulder as if he knew all the answers to life

"Look man when you fine the one you'll understand and ill make whipping sounds at you " Goten laugh

"So trunks no Hot model chick to attend your sister party with?" Goten asked while Drinking out his cup

"Actually no Im here with a friend "Trunk says while laughing looking down then looking back up to Goten

"A lady friend ?"

"Something like that yeah "

Goten laugh "Are yall having sex ?"

Trunks hides his smile "Well no " he says then looks to the coner of his eye and she Pan in Black cotton leggings and a dark green Mesh ruffled shirt her hair was long to her waist she had on light make uo and a black glitter clutch she was stunning "Matter of fact she just arrive " Trunks walks toward Pan as Goten awaiting to see His Friend Hot date he spits out his drink when he sees its Pan

Uub

is awkardly sitting by himself getting dirty looks from Gohan and Goten Only people to talk to him were Bulma Pan And Marron who Goten Pulled away as soon as possible he looked a little disturbed but non of that matters im here for her she asked me to be so ill sit alone and deal with the looks shes all that Matters and everytime she walks in a room it feels like its just me and her he smiles to himself and cute belly

Pan

Had Been having fun with Trunks they were dancing and playing around Her father and Uncle kept asking her was there anything going on she just looked at them werid and scowled them for Being mean to Uub and to think crazy things .Trunks is rich hot and famous he would never want her of course she kept that to herself but ever since that day he touched her thigh shes been wanting him and she didnt know why she was unexpeirence and a virgin but she couldnt help these these Urges

Marron

Goten is being werid Maybe its Trunks and Pan filrting that got him upset or the amount he had to drink he was being rude and unusaul so she just left his side and let him be figured it was his drunkeness

Bra

sat at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror her red full lips looked well with the light blush she applied to her face she was wearing a long white gown her belly poked out marvously she felt Trunks down stairs he was in a good mood she was about to ruin it she felt Gotens he seem to be upset he wouldnt even care of the news oh well her goes she sign and git up from the stool and made her way downstairs when she walk into the back yard everyone was to busy in thier own worlds to notice Trunks Played with Pan Marton was scowling at Goten Goten and Gohan looking at Trunks her Mother Chatting with Chi Chi and Videl spying on Trunks and Pan talking of Grandchildren whell how ironic the onlybperson who was staring at her was Uub as if she was the inly oerson in the world till Chi Chi Mouths drop and Bulma ask

"What are you looking at dear ?" then Bulma eyes followed her best friends and she Gasped and screamed Then slowly everyone was looking but Trunks and Goten Goten did a whip lash and had a look of Hurt ? for a second or disgust but when Trunks Turned around I saw one tear slide down his eye and a look of dissapointed that would Brand my heart Forever i look down then up to Uub he nods his head at me and tells me to go on with my speech Goten sees me looking at Uub and is looking between the Both of Us then my moms says "Bra ?" i look at her with no emotion and put on my i dont care front "Your Pregant ?" she asked i nodd my head "Congradulation Bra "Marron says and hugs me Trunks walks off pass ne Pan runs after him that was like a double blow from both of them Trunks i get but Pan she didnt even look at me as she passed me by as if she was following her life and i wasnt in it soon Videl Chi chi and Marron Surrounded me Gohan looked After where Pan left and Goten just stared at me looking lost after they asked me tons of questions i did not know the answer to they left me alone i went Uubs table and sat down

"Looks whos out of the closet "He tries to joke i dont laugh but do smile small

"Have you seen my mom ?" i asked sadly

"She went in the house "He says i look down and then he puts a sliced pickle to my mouth and my mood changes so fast he always dies this to make me happy fed me things i eat them happily and he laughs at me once there all gone i feel better i look back at Goten he quickly turns his head

"Want to get out of here ?"Uub says

"What about the party what about everyoune "

"Dont Know Dont Care " i smile at him as he stands up takes my hand and we take sky i can see Goten Looking after us as long with everyone eles

Trunks

Walks fastly to his room Bust open the door and Punched the wall "Who is he " "Who is he Bra i swear i swear i kill him " Trunks rest his head forvlittle bit and and turned around to see pan standing on the wall by the door not looking Scared just Worried "Pan what are ?" he pinches the bringe of his nose "What are you doing here " he says irritated "Trunks you left your Pregant sister trying to tell you shes Pregant with your niece or nephew and you left you left her did it hurt to look at her is that why you leave cause it hurts ?Your suppose to make sure shes okay "

Trunks turned around and in a speed of lighten threw her agaisnt the wall with his left hand on her waist and right hand blocking her "Is that why you left her ? huh ?"

he asked harshly "Maybe i wanted to make sure you were okay "Pan says softly hes face becomes closer and closer to hers thier foreheads and noses touch and lips are centimeters apart when they hear a manly voice Pan


	16. Chapter 16

Gohan yelled while Pan and Trunks seprated like they were on fire "Pan ?' Gohan said while walking in and as soon as he saw the door hole and crack in the wall his face began hard with a scowl The he has two fist of Trunks shirt abd banged him agaisnt the wall "You touched my daughter ?" he asked with a craze saiyan look next then you know Pan zooms trying to Pry her father hands from around Trunks and Trunks wasnt helping he was trying to fight Back It took Goten Pan and Videl to get Gohan off of Trunks Pan stands with her back towards Trunks facing her Father ""He didnt hit mr father he hit the wall cause he was upset because of Bra "Pan Yells then Trunks does the unthinkable and Grabs Pan By her Waist her Heart sunk and her eyes widen as Goten Pulls her Back And Gihan going supe saiyan Chi chi Videl and Bulma are yelling at each other when Marrons trying to calm everyone down "Stay away from Pan shes not A whore "

"Oh so your saying my sister is ? so its okay for you to sleep with her ?"

everyone got quite Marron couldnt believe her ears "Shut up Trunks "Goten warned

"You are so indenial Goten You love her not Marron and shes off with Uub with your baby in her stomach "Trunks said coldly

Gohan Calm Down Pan was pissed at everyone Chi chi Gasped Videl held Gohan Bulma scowled Goten but Marron Maroon broke the silence with an God awful painful heart piercing cry "You " "You said no more Tears !" everyone turn to look at the blonde "You said you love him " Goten turn to Her "Marron " he said with sorry eyes he walked towards he and began to grab her arm she slapped him and began slapping his chest "Dont you Touch me !" she yeld while crying " and hitting him till Gohan pick her up and stopped he she was still swinging till Gohan Put her down in the coner then she powered up her hair flew while her eyes glowed like a robot coming to life and her whole left side turned Metal everyone was shocked to see her Power up then she broke and flew out Trunks window Pan Behind her Gohan and Videl behind them Bulma shook her head at her son and slapped Goten for her daughter tgen left his trashed Room Goten and Trunks both looked at each other as if they didnt know who the other were anymore goten walked toward the window looked back and for the love in his heart for the Man behind him said "i didnt call her a whore " and flew away Trunks looked at his Room Then went to a quest room to rest Gohan had did a number on him

Bra and up were a few miles away from CC feeling whats been going on with everyones Ki first Marron flew away then Pan then The sons Bra quessed it had to be because of her something must of Gone wrong "Uub i have to tell you something "Bra look down full of shame "My baby fathers is Goten"She says then looks at him "I figured that "He said while looking into the distance "The way he looked at you to night " she looked at him "Im sorry i didnt tell you i havent even told him " he turns and look at the hugs her "I will always accept You You are my friend and i would never judge you im not your father mother or Brother " Bra Crys Uub wioes the tears away "Happy thoughts " he says i smile at him he walks me to my door "See you monday at work " "See ya " she smiles and goes into her home no one was up she was on the way to shower wheb she past by Trunks Open doot she saw hed trashed room and Gasped what the hell happen then she continued to her room and took a shower put on s too small CC t -shirt het whole bottom belly was showing she put on pj shorts and got in bed she decided to read a book she was thirty mintues into when she heared a crash outside and and ran to her window in feel Goten she was shocked she hasnt been alonevwith him since since

"Goten what are you doing here ?!" she yelled could he could he be here to

next thing i know he has me agaisntt the wall softly but firm "Are you holding my baby ?" he asked while looking in his eyes "Dont worry Goten its not Your Problem " he squezzed me harder "Is that my baby ?" he asked dangerous "Goten this is my Baby but yes you gave him to me " goten head start spining "Its a boy ?" "No i just assumed " she said then was inturuppted by his hands on both sides of my belly he looked into my eyes and kissed me i kissed him back oh how i missed how i missed his lips his touches hes fingers on our child and for thst moment i show him i love himi give him my all in that kiss i grab the back of his neck and deeping it just to show him how much i love him and i pull away breathing heavily "Goten Marron ?" hes face became pained "she left so " he looks down "I cant do this Goten to her to myself I love you " he looks up and tells me "I love you to tell me Bra please tell me you need me tell me to stay " she looks down "I dont need you Goten i spent three months alone and pregant i need my baby i need happiness not someone who loves another i want a Man whos ready to love ne and only me "Bra cried "You left me for her already you chosed her i delt with the pain "She cys "Please Bra i need you to " he says she shakes her head "You should go Goten" she says "i want to be thete for the baby " Bra sighef thiscwas not suppose to happen she nodded her head then he kissed her again she doessnt kisd back "Our time has passed Goten "She says as hevpulls away and leaves out the window she cried into her pillow that night he loves me but he loves her to sge thinks over and over while Goten went go his Grandpas Cabin in the woods and cried remebering all the promies he made Marron and how he Broke them before he made them


	17. Chapter 17

Pan

pan woke up in her apartmen thinking of last weeks events

flash back

Trunks and her almost kissing then Trunks holding her by the wasit infront of her family

end of flash back

she had to see him her father told her to stay away from Trunks and didnt let her leave Her parents house for three till she promiesd she wouldnt she took off work a few days to much bothered her she couldnt really focus of anthing eles but th sceen in Trunks room. Then Goten Cheated on Marron And im preganted Bra ... Bra Marron oh God im a terrible friend my uncles an asshole i need to spar ! with him hes getting a little weak gosh a baby a cousin Pan smiled her and Bra would be family now connect by the saiyan in her womb a another saiyan she smile i woukdnt mind having what ! No ! im no ready for that...Trunks she scearch his ki his stressing she sighs maybe i should go see him

Goten

had called Marron numerous times no answer she must be at the island and that where he was flying too he waited for the right moment when her parents werent there he landing on the beach as the sun beamed down he knocked on the door after a while a no make up Marron in shorts pony tail and tank top open the door she sqwinted her eyes when her face hit the sun but when her eyes saw they opened and fluttered with pain she step back with her back to the pink door as she looked at him he looked at her and she looked like a puppy who broke its leg he step foward she moved to the side to let him in he walk into the living room while she went to kitchen and awkardly lean against the counter she stood there shaking her hand about to Cry thinking of every thing Trunks said Goten walk closer to her not wanting to say anything stupid but also want to apologize so he did the only thing he could thing of and kissed her Lustfully he had missed her alot she arched her neck back as he grab the side of her neck and face then she began to kiss back furiously fighting in her head to stop but she didnt they went her room and fell onto the bed she wanted him to want her she wanted to feel wanted and he lost control but he was going to make her feel better in one way at least

After Marron laid naked side ways looking at her lamp and side table silently crying Then she felt Goten kissing her shoulder and croaked out "Leave '" he stopped "What ?" he asked "Leave !' she said again he turned away and saw her tears and wipe them away with his nose "Marron Please im sorry " he began to cry too and his tears feel on her face and chest he kissed her all over "Goten I I cant "She said threw crys but he wasnt giving up "Marrin i love you i know you love me to it was a mistake i dated her before we made a coupke " he said she looked at him crying and begging for fogivness the Goten she knew wouldnt care "were we seeing each other when you wete dating her ?"she asked with hope Bra did look 6 months "Yes " he finlly says afther while her voice gets cold "Goten just leave " he got up got dressed and kissed her forehead before leaving Marron just cried and cursed herself for sleeping with him her parents tried to get her out her room allday but she didnt come out

Bra

woke up to see Lavender hair and blue eyes she jumped up and grab her heart then her belly

"You starled me " she says breathing heavly

he sat down and Hug her and she for one is shock and is almost to cry but doesnt

"Im sorry for being hard on you and so judgemental i just hate the yhought of you and him together but ive been thinking and its your life Bra your not the same 5 year old running around annyoying me i love you and im proud of you for taking responsibity to be a mother on your own "

she was crying by now "you do ? you really love me ?" she asks as if she thought other wise he turn and look at her hurt and hugs his sister "of course " he says

"More than Pan ?" she asked while laughing

he looked bewilder but then smile "Pan an I are not "

she raised her eyebrows at him "So you and Gohan had a fight ?" she mock

"Yeah yeah have your fun now little one but when Dad comes home see what he does to Goten "Trunks laughed then reality hit them both and they looked at each other terrified


	18. Chapter 18

Goten

Bulma stood on the rights side of Bra while Bra was laying on her back whith her shirt rosed up I stood one the left side of her and Uub stood next me some people might call it awkward but i missed 3 months already and tody makes four Bra is huge and i have to support her throughout this Bulma sqeezes Clear stuff on the bottom of her belly and pushes a clipper looking think into her stomach Bra gasps as if she nows whats coming then i hear and under the sea ba bom ba bom ba bom Bra smiles a side ways one as if shes use to Uub Grabs her hand and i want to kill him but that beautiful Peacful sound was ringing in my ear "Well Mr Goten thats your Baby Heart Beat " i look at Bra and her eyes and wonder what if we were together and this wad our first time hearing this together it saddens me that my first Child experiences is like this it was amisrake to look at her it was a mistake to touch her and it was a mistake she had Gotten Pregnant and he knew Bra knew it

"Now would you want to know the sex ?"

"No no "Bra said

"Oh Bra Please please "Her mother begged

Bra smiled "No no no no ill be happy if it comes out with a tail "

"Oh honey it will "Bulma warned

"I still have yoyrs and Trunks and Goten Chi chu still has yours She lost all of Gohans to piccolo hand God hiw she hated him "Bulma laughs then looks sad the Sons and The Breifs had not been talking lately the only ones where the ones in this Lab

Bulma handed Bra a towell and she sat up Bulma took off her gloves "Now Bra this Baby is big so ill have you on Bed rest But youll need some one to give you your medicine and pain pills

"Pain pills?" Bra asked

"Yes thete will be Pain we dont know how much of a percentage of saiyan your baby is "

Bra looked terrifued Grab her shoulder and squeeze it " i dont mind "

then Uub quickly inturrpts me "I could be Bras Care taker " the he looks at Bra i look at Bra shes sinking in her seat Bulmas looking at us

"No thanks Uub i Got it "I say

"Its fine Goten really i got !" he said hinting

" Uub you couldnt Take care of Bra if you had tge chance " i say hinting forgetting Bulmas there

And uubs at a lost on what to say cause i know he hasnt TAKEB CARE OF BRA " at least i hope not not with my son un there abd if he does please cover your eyes little one

"Ive been takibg care of Bra " Uub says a little angry

Giten smirked "No ive been taking care if Bra " he laughs cockily

Uub Powers up Bra relizd she had enough and sits up and smile a glowing on "Whoa ladys your Both Pretty " She says and i see that sarcasticness i feel in love with and smile at her then shes "Bra will be Taking care of Bra " Then imaging tha in my head and me and her both laughed Bulma and Uub didnt get it and we look at each other whike chuckle and at theend of it its bitter sweet he huggs Bulma then Bra told her hell be back saturday and left

i make it home around six through my keys and phone on the table then i i walked back to the table grab my phone and went to the T s as to call Trunks but i dont then i sxroll up to the Ms and press Marrons number it shows me her picture of her holding a puppy we found one day walking and her number

Marron

grabs her phine and walk to the window she has a low pony tail jacket and jeans she was back in her apartment she went to his name and pressed his name little did she kbiw he pressed hers at the same time and it went to voice mail she put down her phone with a stinging feeling on her heaet he put his diwn as he relized he lost Marron and Trunks

he walks into his mother Room and and sits on her bed while shes readibg a book

"Hey mom " he says

"Hey honey hows the baby " she asked while still breathing

"Heatlhy Big saiyan i heard the heart beat for the first time today "He said while smiling she looked up Hurt that she missed that

"You know mom Bra and Bulma miss you "

""she puts her book back up "her Son disrespected Pan infront of Me ger father and mother i will not be around such disrespct "

"oh mom i disrecpted him Mom i dated his sister and he never once showed his anger and hatred because of it he didnt cause he knew i didnt intend to hurt her and it just happen like he just happen to be falling for Pan" he says as relize his words himself

Chi chi looked at her son

"What about Marron ?" Chi chi asked

"Shes doesnt want to see me so "he looks down sad

"Oh hush that girl is missing you just as much as your missing her you have to make her see you show her you want her not Bra ... You know Goten you are just like your father " she says horsley

"


	19. Chapter 19

Bra

were in the mall shopping for herself she needed bigger clothes she could hear the whispers and stares but thought nothing of it she wasnt hiding her baby anymore she bought herself a few dresses but after a while she saw the cutest little outfit for a baby boy and next thing you know she spent two thousand dollars . while she Paid she looked out the window of the store and saw Uub sitting down looking Bored she sighed as she thought of their first argument ever

flash back after Goten left The Ultra Sound

me and Uub went to my room in silence i thought nothing of i sat on my bed side ways while he sat down straight forward Fuming and looking pissed i put on a look of confusion till he spoke "So you and Goten are doing the Mommy Daddy thing thats cool im glad you worked it out " i looked him his not glad at all "Uub me and Goten are not together " i said in a low voice he looks at me skepticall "Hes just been taken care of you ?" in so offend my feelings are hurt and my babys kicking like crazy what did thing i was a whore ive been with him well no he never made a move always playing best friend so i cut to the chase "Uub i havent slept with Goten since i gotten Pregnant ,and why do you care we're... not ..Together ... " i say while looking down he gets up and Leaves hes leaving walking fast he left admittly my eyes start to water im alone and pregant again i walk out after him holding the front of my belly and holding the side of the wall im trying to walk faster but its hard to plus a saiyan is playing soccer with my womb im Breathing heavily hes about to Turn to the living room "Wait "I say out in pain then i collaspe my but and legs broke the fall Ouch and of course he comes back to my side and picks me up we go back to my room he gets me a water i grab it and put it down "Uub look at me im huge and alone " i start crying and he grabs my cheek and comes closer abd rest his forehead on mine after a few seconds i whisper "I need you " he relaxes a little i know hes still pissed but we fell asleep together in my bed he held m belly like so many nights before

end of flash back

i walked out the store And Uub Cap my Bags and put them in his pocket as we made our way threw the mall we talked about the baby and work and joked around we go to the food court and eat and Drink alot we had Four Sodas each so we went to the bathroom . after i used it i flushed washed my hands and went to go wait for Uub he was still in the Bathroom when i saw an off Bright light and some yell Bra then i heard Briefs and next thing you know im surrounded by a crowd of paparazzi flahes yelling my name over and over Rude comments i look around and i can only see Flashes and the ceiling to the Mall im feeling dizzy my ki is lowering i feel so drained tgen a dark hand grabs be out of tge crowd and i zoom back to reality as Uub is Pulling me im still hazy so he decides to pick ne up instead the Paparzzi was a way behind us when we reached the exit as soon as they did we were out of site in air and i was histerical crying shaken terrified my baby was kicking we took a rest on a roof top of some building Uub Put me down and hugged me i slowly start to calm down and the kicks fade away i pull away from him and look at him if he wasnt there then i walk to him and kiss him on his lips and hes just standing there so i pull away feeling reject but then he grabs my shoulders and crushes his lips onto mine and we kiss and we kiss and we kiss till one slow long obe and he pulls away hes breathing heavly his eye Brows go downward and his eyes look Pained he grabs my arm "Bra " he says lowly huskily and i know that tone

he is across from me on my bed im sistting across from him he pulls his shirt off his muscles i stare for awhile then pull my dress off hes staring at me now and i look down shake my head " and laugh "Im so fat " i say then cover my brest from his eye he moved in closer to me while empasising "You " "Are" "Beautiful " he moves my hands away from my chest and kisses me and i let go and we made love


	20. Chapter 20

Bra

laid on her big fluffy white pillow in her big bed with with her soft covers her hair covred her face her eyes were low and had on a small smirk grin while blushing. sex was different being pregnant more emotions she felt like she was on cloud 9 like she really really made love lastnight she never felt like any guy before Uub really Cared about her but she could see it in his eyes. Uub woke me up at 6 am kissing my forehead telling me he had to go home to change i wanted to tell him to stay and put Trunks Clothes but i didnt i also wanted to talk about last night but i was to shy so i let him go. Bra smiles then Sighs and rubs her belly "What am im doing "She says out loud "It was just us now Gotens around and Uub " she paused she really didnt know what her and Uub was but she liked it she liked him her feelings were growing deep each time she saw him they are with each other everyday. Maybe this is serious we have to talk but i dont want to ruin it but she rubs her belly i have a kid and i cant just live in the moment i have to thing about my future because my choices affects you to s

Marron

was Moving around her funiture she had on tennis shoes skinney jeans and a a little to big jacket her hair were in a low pony tail resting on her shoulder with two thick blonde strans out in the front she was moving one of her couches when she heard a ding dong she slide to the floor caught her breath then jogged to go answer she answer the door breathing heavily when she open it she saw Trunks her eyes lower as if she didnt want him to be there ... she didnt

"Hi Marron "

"Hello Trunks "she said

he cleared his throat "May i come in "

she walked back to the living room leaving the door open she could hear the door close and footsteps behind her she sat on her crooked couch and he sat on the sofa across

"Marron im sorry for saying those things at The Party i didnt mean to hurt you or get in your affairs my sister was invole and i wasnt going to let him think the child wasnt hes or think im okay with him not approving me and Pan"

Marron really doesnt know what to say "You didnt hurt me Trunks It was the Truth "she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth to stop her tears "I desver the Truth "

he could see her she was Hurt "I know when Goten is in love ,thats why i said he loved my sister , but i know he loves you he wants you "

she rolls her eyes and looks at this Man with Pity in his eyes looking at her she gets up and walks towards him shes infront of him

"What about what i want "She sits on his lap knees on each side she can seem him sweating she smiled at him he licked his lips she was beautiful hot stunning eyes were as clear as jamicas seas and in his heart it still wanted revenge on his friend seeing his sister everyday with a swollen belly to see her name front page Child but not married . he missed Goten but blood is greater than water

Pan

were walking up to the gates of Cc she had her hands full with a cake shaped box Bra answered the door and could see her face but knew tge only person that short that could carry tgat big of a cake were Pan. she rolled her eyes as she let her in "Look what the cat brought in " Bra says

i walk in the house she closes the door and head to set the box on the coffee table caught her breath and Turn around to hug her friend and she almost fell out in tears when she saw her Bra stood there smiling "

"im missing your whole Pregency "Pan says in water eyes to go hug her friend

Bra hugged back crying "Dont Make me Cry Pan i do that enough on my own "Bra complained Pan Laughed

they were sitting by the table catching up Bra told her of Goten actions and how hes being cool and nice about it she told her how shes going to wait on college to have her child and how much she missed her . Pan told her she sorry about the party and shell make it up to her . she was happy to have a cousin and she wasnt mad at her for her Uncle ways

Bra was Struggling to ask her a question "So " Pan Rolled her eyes

"Do not start a coverstation with SO !" she yelled at Bra

Bra laughed "For a small girl You sure do not like small talk "Bra chuckled Pan threw a pillow at Bra

the laughs died down Bra looked down bit her lip and look back Up

"Is is Marron Goten.. have you seen are they .. have you seen her " Bra said

Pan shook her head No Bra nods sadly

Pan grab her kneee "Hey give her sometime"

Bra looked over at the huge Present and smiled "Whats that "Pan pop up and got infront the coffee table she capped her hands and open the lid It was the cutest diaper cake everit had ribbons and more as the levels got bigger Oan put Pink ribbons to hold them together

"Pan its Gorg !" Bra say all Valley girl .Pan rolls her eyes and smiles thats when Uub walks out the Main Bathroom in Pants Shirtless wet mohawk and towell around his neck Pans smile turn into a mischesvous one

"Hey Pan " he says as he walks towards the hallway "Hey Uub " Pan says in a hunba hubba type voice When hes out of sight Bra throughs her head back on the couch and Pan Runs to her "You didnt ?!" Pan Exclaimed excitly

Bra puts her hands on her face "But i did "

after Bra describes everything with Key detail to Pan .. Pan mind Wandering on its own after Bra finishes pan ask her

"Wheres Trunks ?"

Bra shrugged

and Thats when Pan felt it his Kis with Marron The Blood and Tears Rushed to her face she fet like she been hit by a Bus her heart Sunk

Bra saw her friends red eyes noses and face then thats when she felt it Marron and Trunks her eyes widen and her Miuth Opened she wanted to kill her Bother

"Pan" she says softy

"I I I thought "Pan shake her head at the stupid thought he nevered Liked her She was imaging these Feelings ! she scowls gersef mentally for ever thing she had a chance

she looks up and see the pity filled eyes of Bra and no no One still had her Pride

she got Up and Ran out of The house

"Pan !Pan " Bra Yelled after her But Pan flunged out the door and took the skies


	21. Chapter 21

Goten

walking back from fishing for his mother he had no luck and would have to go buy some Goten felt a huge flicker of Ki coming Pan his little bitty niece shes almost gone Super saiyan but her kis going Up and down as if she was battling her emotions then thats went he felt it two Kis Together Trunks and Marron His Marron for a while he was dealthy still standing in then woods then he grabbed the side of his head and Let out a Screamed a Manly one of Angust and Pain the threw his head back and screamed at the he sky he closed hes eyes as if he didnt want to believe it he fell to his knees and threw his head Forward in defeat first Valease Bra now Marron he just always screwed it Up with The Women he loved. But Marron My sweet Marron not as soft as Val not as Fiery as Bra My Marron with My Trunks my Brother my friend since Birth who taught me everything how to date dress saved me from my Outdoor life and took me into the city he he he Did it the ulimate Betrayal but its all my fault caused i touched his baby sister his little sister who was as innocent to his eyes then Vegetas i must of Let him see she was a Women a Curvy Natrual Beautiful sexy Women and since i opened his eyes Pan Must Pay with her heart as Did Bra but Pan heart was Fresh delicate Fragile my Poor Niece is in love with him i knew the day she let him grab her away infront of Gohan and didnt fight Back Pan always Fough Back .. Marron he pitcured her sweet Voice calling out his name in pure pleasure he Picture her Naked Grabbing the sheets "Goten Goten Goten" but as he listen clearly he heard "Trunks Trunks Trunks " he grabbed his ears and closed his eyes and let the Pain turn him numb . he stayed there for hours this wasnt about Marron Trunks Bra Uub he needed his family his mother Brother Sister Pan and His baby he would give his love to them and they would give it back and accept each other no matter how screwed up they were he finally got up and decide to go check on Bra and Pan he needed to feel his baby kick and feel the ki of his child to warm him back up to go talk to his niece ..


	22. Chapter 22

Pan

crying siting on her living room floor gribbing her knees back to the wall how could she be so stupid to fall in love with a kiss that didnt happen and a touch he did on accident . she wiped and scowled herself she was a Warrior she wasnt suppose to see through things like that he did this to get back Goten she look back on him dripping wet at her door asking to us the phone she grabbed her phone and checked the ID and scrolled back Months ago and saw a number she didnt she called it and after few rings she got a voice mail "Hello you Reached Trunks Briefs please leave Your " she through it at the wall and screamed a girly frustrated one with her eyes closed Vegeta would laugh if he saw me like this i let my gard down and this happens with his Stupid soft Son ! well never ever will i let this happen to me again i am a warrior a saiyan a fighter she walks to the full lenght mirror in her bathroom and look at herself i am greater than any Fucking Android she told herself and after that she gotten insucure she looked at her face she was Pretty she quessed her non existing A cup boobs made her look younger than she already did because of her height then only think she had that made her mature were her lushious saiyan curvy hips thats the only thing . she then started comparing herself to Marron 5'7 beautiful Blonde hair vs her long straight boring hair Blue clear eyes vs her Big Brown ones it wad like every women in the son family were pretty but the same old same old no wonder Uncle Goten Branched out she sighed and said out loud "Theres nothing wrong with you Pan " that day was long Uncle Goten came by i forgave him for what he did to Marron but i sent him away quick father kept calling and i kept telling him i was fine everything was just fine

Trunks

had been ignoring what he had done and continue to work but he couldnt ignore those Ki jumps from Pan he had hurted her and he knew it he wanted to talk to her but he knows shell never forgive he will never know what couldve of been And now Bra looks at me with Disaproving eyes. I have no one anymore ill be Program to work then die maybe i can talk to Marron she really did not say anything after and i just left i always had a crush on her thats why i pushed Bra to tell Her i felt bad for her . the only person thatll care about me is my mother she always had and always will i told her everything and she told me life isnt always a walk in the Park and that if i really want Pan to go tell her i highly doubt shell listen so i decide not to maybe one day she can forgive me and we can be friends again and i can truly make up everything to her im just as worst as Goten now i cant blame him anymore for the peoples pain around me now im sending it out .. Uub Told me he always had a friend in him but i just want to be alone in my office right now and work so i dont feel my Sorrow and the Pain i caused others ..

Marron

i cant even look at myself i dont even know who i am anymore Marron held herself while rocking back and forth on her couch. the sex was rough to rough she had to power up because he did shes pretty sure her Parents felt it . he Bend me over held my head down and rougly had Plain Meaningless sex my body jump and jerked each time hes body pounded agaisnt hers as if he was giving her a spanking for something bad she did he finished fast and let his sweat drop onto my back as he rested for a few seconds then he got up zip his pants and left . and she laid on her flour feeling like nothing like she was nothing and the worst part is she didnt feel heart Broken anymore she felt nothing and she liked it


	23. Chapter 23

Trunks

i could feel her in the GR Training hard core on the level of almost a super saiyan the clock on my night stand was viberating its was 3 :55 she always left and went to work at 4:30 this was my chance as i could hear the sizzle of The Gr open i appoarched it i seen her Blue sweats and Orange Musle shirt her sweat man her hair stick to her face she had a towell around her neck and she gripped when she saw me her scent flew into my nose and it felt like longing all day for chocolate and you finally had the first bite it was dark in the hall way we looked Blue her face was hard and her lips were tight she looked mean nothing like the Women who smiled at me at her dining room

"Pan " i say she keeps walking pass me "Pan" i grab her arm she reflexs and grab mine her hair bounce as she quickly step and pinned me agaisnt the wall and on instint i tripped her caff and she fell down i caught her before she hit the floor i help her up she grabs mine hand and quickly has me in a choke hold though shes not chocking me only holding me still i swiftly get out of the hold and have her in the same positon her little body struggled as she tried to get out

"What are you going to do Pan what are you going to do ?" i asked angrily thats when she put her hand on my stomach and her back and started an energy ball i blast to the wall and slide down so does she im sweating now and were both breathing heavy she flew on her face and was turning around on the wall with her eyes closed and mouth open she must of train Hard to be that tired

i look at her she looks at me while breathing hard

"Pan i screwed up " i say to her she looks to the side as if thats not what she wants to hear

"everyone screw up Trunks "

"Pan i want to be with you i want you to forgive me " i say

"You cant always get what you want Trunks "she says looking no where

"Do you even care about me "I asked sounding a like a little boy

her voice start to get shaky of course i do ... did ! you knew i would from the day you knocked on my door "she yelled

her face is growing red but shes not crying "Do ? or Did ?"

"I do " she admitted and i crawled over to her she looked away

"Then fight for me "He pleaded

"How "She asked

"Dont give up on me believe in me "I yelled while grabbing her face she looked scared

"Trunks Your hurting me Your hurting me " she said i losen my grib and start trembling

"Pan i have no one no one you and the Grand tour took me away from this life im Working my life away i need you you bring the spark back into me looking atyou " i grab her face and kiss half her lips and half her nose "Your so cute and small " i kiss her again but this time on the lips "And you make me feel big "

"I love you Pan son .. i love you " she looks at me with pained eyes

"I love you to, but i dont know how to be with you and be what you want " and she pushed me off her left me on the wall floor

"Pan " i said she kept walking "Pan !" i say louder and she kept walking down that hallway and she left me for the first time


	24. Chapter 24

Marron

Marron was at her door step with mail , her , purse , and keys in her hands she had the same low straight pony tail her hair was always curly as if she was going to an Adward show she wanted to look more natural she had on cotton tights and a long sleeve shirt she trys to twist the key in the door but she drops then she bends over to pick them up but everything in her hand falls but one mail evenlope she gets up and throw the last piece of mail in her hand to join the party on the Ground she sits on her bench outside her home and think back on everything

she missed Goten badly he wasnt perfect but they we're happy for a while maybe she should just go talk to him its not time to be ashamed i want him i want him back or maybe i dont i dont know what i want maybe i just want to stop feeling bad about being screwed on the floor by my ex boyfriend who gotten my bestfriend pregnant bestfriend Marron made a werid look at herself and laugh "does that even make sense ?" she asked herself she settled down and sighed with a small small smile on her face and she was happy she still loved herself. she looked to her side at the pile on her porch she pick it up and stated going through her mail nothing important just bills and boring stuff she grab keys and went inside her home she put al her crab on the Bar and went to the kitchen to make popcorn she spent the day throwing pop corn in her mouth missinghalf the bag watching Tv

Goten

was sitting behind Bra on a yoga Mat in sweats and a jacket while holding her belly at Bras Mommy Yoga class aparently you have to have a partner but their partner were all women Goten was the only guy the instruct walk in and clapped

"Hello ladys " she said

Bra leaned back and whispered "Thats Ms Tiffany shes really loud "

Ms tiffany smiles around the room looking at all her students then her eyes land on us "Oh look like we have a new Vistorrrrrr " she sung out "Whats your name ?" She asked while smiling with her eye brows raised

i raise my palm up to say high and look around the room while sayinh "Hi everyone im Goten "

then i hear a corus of "hello Goten " coming from lust sounding Pregnant women i look at Bra she pust one a look of jealous and i smile at her shes sunking in my chest then looks at me

"Okay Glass lets start " ms Tiffany clapped

as i was helping Bra with tge current position we were struggling with her belly size she was six months and looked passed 9 shes been at home for a month now and this class is the only place Mr , Bulma ,and unfortnatly Uub will let her go . i could tell je was hurt when Bra asked me to go with her today and seeing him hurt didnt make me as happy as i thought it would i whispered in het ear "You know i bet ms tiffany is a firecracker in bed " her eyes travel over to the teachrr and shes doing Sqwats while smiling ! Bta scoffts "I wonder whats her lovers name HenryJacob no Dick " she laughs i ruffle her hair "Lets skip class my baby isnt kicking enough even hes Bored plus ill take you out " She pop up "Really ? "she askef i nod and we made our escape and started down the side walk smiling and laugh espeacialy Bra "So where to my lady ?" i put arm out she grabs it "Anywhere heck here its beautiful "She said enjoying the clouds trees fresh air the peoole we were in a very cultral part of west city with American immigrantd with paintings on the building we saw Hiphop dancers and people playing gutair singing acapleo Bra even gotten a Fake hindi tatto i love talking to her she beautiful in her Wine long dress as the wind blew her hair we hrld hands and ate hot dogs we didnt make it to Cc till 9 she walk in smiling and sighing She couldnt stop talking of how much fun she had i guess we went over board locking her Up I walk in behind her scraching the back of my head a littlr tired i look around the dim living room"Wheres everyone " "Uubs took my position at work Trunks is ... dealing with his decions he choose to made and My mom is Proably in her lab Tracking my dads space ship "she smiles "She does it every night " Bra saif " Yawn and screech "You know you can stay here tonight if your to tired " i thought about it i left my car and didnt feel like Flying we went to the class at 9 am and left at 1 "Okay " i lay on the floor while shes laughing "Goten you do not have to sleep on the floor " i look at her "That will not be a good idea " she rolls her eyes "Goten im not putting the moves on you but if you insist " she hands me a pillow and a sheet from her bed we get settled and she turns her lamp off. after a while in darkness i hear "Goodnight Goten " "Goidnight Bra

i waje up at 7 in the morning with a backache i stand up and screech and yawn i look at Bra shes asleep with her hair back holding the pillow looking mean like her father she sleeps just like Trunks i sigh and look at her Lamp table its a note pad and pen i write her a note then leave.

Bra

i wike up and Yamed like a pregnant Princess the sun was Beaming in on the left side so turn to the right and my eyes became connected with a not saying forgive your Brother son Goten i look on the floor his gone


	25. Chapter 25

Bra

walking down the halls to a room a room i havent been in for a while i open the door to see my mother sitting up in bed on her phone texting

i laugh at the scene "Hi mom" my mother looks up at me then back down

"Hello Bra " i walk over to her bed and climb in my mother puts her phone to the side and looks at me and i Grab her and hug her she starts laughing and Hugs me back my heads on her stomach shes still laying on the head board "so have you thought of any names?" i smile

"Well i like Govan because of the Son Tridition but i also like VeHan and girls "She scrunches up her nose "Maybe PanGeta or Chimula "

Bulma smiled "I like those names " Bra sat up and looked at her mother

"Mom is daddy going to hate me ?" Bra asked

Bulma shook her head "I have know your father a very very long time and hes so unpridectable he struggles with his emotions honey " Bulma shook her head " i just dont know "

Bra took in her mothers words she bit her lip and shooker head while blinking her eye lashes slowly she turns her head "Wheres Trunks?" i asked "In the home office " i get up hug my mom then leave i go to the office and Trunks is at his laptop the light glowed on his face while his eyes and hands move rapily i dont even think he knows im here "Trunks " i say like a little girl waking up for the day he doesnt reply i walk over to him and shake him he jumps little then looks at me i grab his hand and try to stand him up eventually he just gets up on his own "Brother are you okay ?"

he looked out of "Yeah im fine " he cough my eyebrows Dropped with Worry she looked at him he looked pale a little skinney her Brother was never skinnky always In shape it scared the crap out of her "Trunks !" she yelled he looked at her and almost fell ahe caught him over her shoulder but her boobs were smoothering her belly and she and him fell he blink and got on his elbows "Im so Hungry " Bra pulls herself together "Okay Okay ill bring you some just stay here "Bra went to the kitchen as fast as she could she loaded already Prepared Food like sandwhichs Crackers Sodas and ice cream she went back to her btothers office and hes past out she almost drop the food she sat the Tray fown by him and Concentratted really hard to her hand she was Sweating and trying hard but shr had to help him she pushed and pushed and pushed till a light glowed in her hand and ahe zaped him with it he came right up and she shoved a cracker in his mouth and soon all you could hear in the office was his crunching and chewimg and sipping Bra waited silently while he ate after he finished they were still on the floor and she suddenly hug him he didnt hug back "Trunks i dont care about Pan or Marton or whoever has gotten you like this i want you okay your not eating working crazy hours its not healty i love You Trunks please stop " she pleaded to him he just hugged her back and i walked him to hid room took off his shoes andmade him got to sleep i left wondering if i should tell Mom i decide against it and go to my room i call Uub we talk for awhile then he has to go You know hes been distant latly that made her sad


	26. Chapter 26

Pan

were on her way to go spend time with Bra during the day and Train at night she had no work tomorow so she could get an extra workout. she walked in the huge house the door was unlocked she saw a tie on the floor she closed and lock the door then walk to Bras room she could hear loud bombing music and Bra singing

she walk in on Pregnant Friend and and saw her with a brush in her hand crazy pony tails and singing the Tv Jumping around in her Pjs

"If you want to be my lover You got Be my bestfriend Make it Last forever friendship never end "

Pan Stood still at the Door Bra stop sing and her and Pan stared at each other

next thing you know

Bra Yells to Pan "I ll tell you what i want What i really really want "

Pan yells Back with her Bandana on her head "So tell me what ya want what ya really really want "

they jump and around while Bra sang "I wanna I wanna I wanna I wanna "

and pan yelled "Hey " between Wannas as the song finish they fell laughing on the floor after the Video change Bra turned down her Tv and we talked

"Wheres uub " i asked still a little amused

Bra Shrug "I think hes Mad at me " she looks down

"Why ?" Pan asked confused

"I think because i asked Goten to my mommy Yoga Class "Pan look at her dissaproving "Bra " she says in a tone

"I know its just i dont know Gotens been really sweet and theres still feelings there "

i shake my Head "Bra Your going to lose a Good guy "

"Im not sleeping with Goten " i look down at her belly she throws a nail polish bottle at me Ouch ! "Bra i will kick your Pregnant Ass !" we both laugh

after a while of talking We were both in Bras Bed i just gave her her Pain meds and she was falling out of it i laid behind her so she wouldnt fall out the bed

she Turns and looks at me "Your Pretty Pam " i frown she called me Pam but i couldnt help but laugh at the Pregnant women "Thank you " i say amused

she gasp and sits up slowly "Pam you know what we should dooo" she slurs with droopy eyes i wait for her to tell me "Go to A Partyyyyy " i laugh "With that belly " i tell her she looks hurt and poke out her lips and lays on my stomach "Pan your so skinnyy" i laugh shes out of it after a while od silence she says "Pam have you ever seen the Rainbows End ? i hear it has a Pot of Gold but " she yawns "Watch out for the leperchauns they might take it " she says then she says Trunks and falls asleep i sigh at her and put her on a pillow then i feel for his ki its far away no its real closed just dangerously low in his room i start Panicking i pull back the covers and speed walk to his room saying his just asleep

i walked in and it dark the only light is from a crack in the door from his bedroom bathroom Trunks has a sleek gun to his head i pause at the door my heart sunk i cant breath i cant blink he moves his fingerd towards the Trigger im frozen in place time has stop say something say something i yell to my self and all i could get out is a weak pethtic "Trunks " and he Turns around and his hand start to tremble with the gun in it hes quite to quite i better say something "Trunks dont please " i say like a helpless child he looks at me "Why i have nothing " she felt her heart Break and start to neat fleshy and fully off bursting love "You have me you have me " she says in tears she steo closer hes grib got tighter on the gun she got on her knees and crawlef to him " I understand I care i care about you and how you feel and God Trunks i love you and i forgive and im sorry for letting you feel that your alone because your not " she says in a horsly womanly voice she didnt reconize she grab his head and pulled it into her chest and "And i love you " she cries out and he trembles in her grasp "I love you to " he says in a hurt shaky uncotroable voice she takes the gun out of his hand and they fell to the floor with him laying onto her lap she held him till he calmed down then she got up and pulled him to the bed took of his suit and shoes and they laid there starting at each other the tears have dried "Maybe we wouldnt feel so alone if were together "She says he Grabs her hand and kiss it "Im sorry "she knew he was talking about almost killing himself she looks at him deeply in his eyes in that endless oceans "Dont leave me " she says as she reached out her lips to his and kissed him she kissed his pink dry lips and gave them mositure with hers


	27. Chapter 27

Goten

walking into the place he use to come for his bestfrienf but now his sister and the living room were full Bulma was talking to Uub behind the couch Bra was on and Pan and Trunks were in the dining room very close talking in low tones He look at Trunks and Trunks look up at him and the two made Eye contact then Panny turned saw me i clenched my jaw it was werid seeing them together after all his done i turn and look at Bra she looks over the couch carefree and smile and wave her hand for me to go sit down so i do next to her i smile and grab both sides of her belly and bend down to talk to my son

"Hey big boy oh Your kicking your happy to be with daddy " i say Bra laughs at me

"Uub now i want you to go in there and convince them your right for the job you have all the cordintals " I hear Bulma say then she went to go grab her Coat Uub walks over to the couch and i can feel him looking at Us he cleared his throat and Bra lookedsad then smiled up to him with her heas back he was upside down in her eyes "whats with all the secrets what job are you scoring ?" he laughs "I cant tell you yet "She frowns and he grabs her face and kissed her and i cant even think about him touching her i got to think of something to get them to stop doing it with my kid in there ! Bulma comes back in and her and Uub leaves after that Trunks and Pan go into the hall way my eyes following them somethings not right i walk after them and boom in the door and Pan jumped by tge sound

"Pan can you give us a mintue " She looked at Trunks and left

i look at Trunks and hes not Smiling and his not scowling "Trunks whats going on?" he looks down "Oh i see your to pridful or shameful to tell me but i know you Trunks i was you remember i know when your hurt "

"You dont know anything "

"I know when Your dad died and when Gohan died when we fused i had double sorrow as if two family members died " he says nothing "You know Pan and Bra arent dead we still have them we have to make it count .. and i forgive you i hope you can forgive me because i miss you man " i smile and laugh while a single tear fell "Im going to be a father man and Your missing out on it " i say i look at his face not a single emotion i walk towards the door to back in the living room "Im sorry ... i forgave you a long time ago " he says i nod and reach for the knob

Bra

me and Pan were ear to ear at the door till we heard fingers on it Pan Ran as i walked as fast as i could "Pan no dont leave me !" i whisper shes gone Im moving with my hands side to side when i can see in the coner of my eye spikey hair he smiles then picks me up and we fo to a randim guest room he put me dowb on the carpet "I want to talk to You " "Okay !" i say waiting for him to talk then he looks ar me dead serious in the eyes "Stop having sex with Uub "he says simply my eyes widen in shock then i get upset "Hoten you dont controll me " i say "No not with my kid in there !" he says i huff and puff "Why ?" i asked

"Maybe i dont want him Touching you !" he says then puts his hand on my neck and massage it with the right ammount of pressure my eyes start rolling back then it stops i look staright and his smiling and laughing at me i turn red and punch him in the chest then again

he relaxs hes face and wrapped his hands around my waist and whispered in my ear

"Plus you can go into Labor early " he says

i look up at him "How can you possible know that ?"

"i read it in a book " he says i smile sideways

it was him my belly then me he looked in my eyes "I should good " i nod and he left

i was already in bed and hadnt take my medicine because it wasnt that bad today Uub came in my room took ofg his shoes and told me he was nervous about the interview and didnt think he got the job i told him not to worry about it after awhile he started kissing me and when it got intense i stopped and told him about th early labor thing he sighed and turned away from me he didnt held my baby like every othet night


	28. Chapter 28

{A/N This chap about Uub But Marron is in the next one for all You Marron fans ..}

{ i dont own any spice girls songs }

Uub

Were at the Office me and Bra use to work for about a month ago he moved into her office and ran the buliding He had major in Bussiness management and were making his way up in Cc Bulma really liked him for a job and even interviewd him to have a Promtion. Maybe if he could save enough he could get a rec center for the children in his old village maybe he should Vist he really didnt go because of Her Valease they were from the same village and they were good friends intill she moved to the city and changed she lost our accent and fake a West city one she fell in love with Goten but when he cheated on her she came back and we sort of started dating but then she got a job inBrazil i think helping the children have shoes and clean water she left me behind and i was lost and i did the only thing i could do was to learn and go to college and Train just like Bra shes leaving me behind shes suppose to be my girl but shes holding that child that is not mine but i come to love and can not wait till he gets here and thats where i went wrong thats not my kid i was to soft around Bra and now shes falling for him again and ill have no one again in this cold city alone again i sigh and gather my stuff to go home not Cc i cant stand seeing the glow in Bras eyes when shes around him when he grabs her belly i was in my car going one way but i saw a U Turn Toward south city where the village Japnese people live where i us to live i turn and skid around the freeway and left out the city and drive towards my old home

i parked the Cc Company car outside a wool clothing shack i get out and closed the door and began to walk its crowded people speaking our langage it was still japanese but with our own slang words added in it were old villagers young ones i didnt reconized anyone i see kids kicking a Soccer ball Playing on the side walk i walk by them and a small one with a mohawk looks at me and almost fainted he yells in our Langage "Oh my God its Uub " and the kids run around me

i smile at them and hug them and answer their silly questions the little girls had hearts in there eyes they said i was the guy who won money for the village they had to be 10,12, and 13 then i hear heels and kids taking my focus away from the kids and see a women with short brown hair to her ears big chocolate eyes and full red lips "Yao come here dont talk to strangers ,all of you get back to class now !"

"But mom its Uub !" the shory one with a mohawk said and her eyes widen and she looked at me in schocked

"Val your back ?" she lookefd at me with worried eyes then looked at her class

"Well class is over dismiss early but study and doing her Homework !" she told them and they were gone singing "Bye ms chan " but except one boy "What about me ?" the little said she smiled and said "Your in luck you can do your homework here in the class room " the boy whined "Motherrr" but went inside a buliding to the right of us she watched him go then turn towards me "Uub' she says i turn away from her and began to walk "wait "I could hear her say i turn around and looked at her "You had a kid but you left me !" she looked at me "I had to leave i couldnt stay here " "You said it was for a job" "I lied my mother is Brizailan and my father is from here i had to go home figure it all out " "And be with a Brizalian Ex lovet !" i yelled at her she started crying "I had Just found out " i look at her after all these years and she still wants Goten why do i care for the women he has had "That He cheated " i say full of hate she shook her head no "That i was Pregnant " she say looking away from me i blink once i blinked twice what... did... shee.. say... i look in the window of the school as the little boy with the mohawk did his work and as the people waljed around us as time frozed i grab her shoulders and roughly shook her "He is MINE !" i asked she didnt saty nothing as i felt little punches that actually hurt i looked down and see the boy with fair skin of his mothers and hair color but my mohawk eyes nose and cheek bones i let go of her and start red at the little boy punching me he was strong Val told him to stop and pulled him away from me he and her started crying

"Mommy you said no more who hits you no more who hurts you ?" Yao says cries infront of her

"No honey its not like that i promies " she grabs her shoulder he pushed her off of him

"You say that last time and the time before that " the kid yell

"Yao listen to me " she tries "Mommy told him something very shocking and he was only hugging me " Yso looks at me and im not sure what face expression i had on but he ran away from us and she ran after him

"Yao !" she yelled

i knew she would nevet catch him so i ran past her threw the crowds falling Yaos Ki and i found him in a alley Powering up

"Were you really only hugging ?" he asked threating

"Yes " i say he still powes up his pink ki glowing on his face i walk closer to

"No ! stay Back ! i could hurt you !" he yells

"You have to Controll it grasp it with your strength and mind " i tell him

"These happens to you to ?!" Yao asked i nod then

he powers downand looks relieve "Why am im like this why am im different im 6 in the 5th grade my body glows i can crush buildings when i sneeze my skin is lighter thrn everyones im a freak " he yells to me

i look at my son my son and he thinks he a freak if only he knew howctalented he was "Yao you are not a Freak you are stronger faster and smarter you are advance you are destined to protect earth and be a hero you are fine judt the way you are and you are my son and ill teach you everything to controll your power "

heclooks at me with wide eyes "Your my dad ", i nod and we starte at each other from across the alley "Yes "


	29. Chapter 29

Marron

drop the sticked to the tile floor as she looked at nothing with her mouth ajar and the stick echoed of the walls she was pregnant. she was complete shocked she was on the pill didnt work on saiyans ? yes saiyans as plural she didnt have a clue if it was Gotens or Trunks she could remember her periods all she knew she last had sex with Goten three months ago and with Trunks a month and half ago she was scared out of her mind and thought what were she going to do she had to go to some one with the precite technology that could tell her who were her baby father

Marron knocked on the huge door with her usaualy straight low pony tail but she wore a orange muscle shirt and skinney jeans she was on the front Porch of Cc and Bra answered the door and looked at me i coldnt tell if she was angry or sorry with me but i did notice het belly and my eyes went huge looking at her belly if thats my future that huge she coughed i shook my head "Um is Bulma here ", i asked uncomfrtable she step back to let me in "Yeah ill call her for you MOMMMMMMMMMM" Bra yells I walk in behind her to see Pan she turn and looked at me and her eyes lowered Bra sat down next her in the middle between her and a spikey black haired person i know to well he putd his arm around her shoulders then Turns and see me i look away Then right on cue Trunks come from thr hallway and pauses when he sees me i look away from him but then Pans looking at me i feel so hot i know my face is hot "You know what ill ill Come back later "More like never i bolt toward the door and go outside the hot sun beams on my face as i been over Breath i catch my breath then feels a hand on my shoulder my whole body Shakes of fear i turn around quickly but stop mid spin when i see black eyes and spikey hair looking at me worriedly "Are you okay ", is the last thing i hear then black

i woke up to the sounds of double heart beats sonething warm is on my belly and i feel pressure i sit up and see Bulma on me i began to panic what is she doing to us ! then she told me

"You abd the baby are just fine "She smiled st me i calmed down then she says "Want to see ", i nod

"There is the body " i see something that looks like a small peanut can feel the the tears coming

"Theres the head" i see another peanut the tears are coming out slowly

and lastly "The hands " i see to small hands that are my childs and i just scream out crying thsts my bsby

"Your fine and heathly And Your 6 weeks pregnant " i wipe my tears and close my eyes my baby was concived out of loneliness and revenge Bulma Hugs me and walk out i could see outt the window two tall people one my height thats fat and a short one then bulma walks and talks to them i hear s hurt gasp and the short shadow and run and the fat one walks after her the two tall ones are stikk then one runs after the pregnant and short one the last shawdow is walking slowly in my room while in laying down

Goten comes in Slowly and comes to the side of the bed and looks down on me "Congradulations " he says sadly i look up at him "Goten i wouldve forgave you " i say its true but its to late but theres hope in me still tearls slid down his cheeks "I cant forget what you and him did i just cant

i reach my hend towards him he puts it back down and i knowvi lost him forever i cry but im so tired my eyes get sleeply and i close them i dontvknow if Goten stills right there but i fall asleep

{to be contiued }


	30. Chapter 30

Trunks

im running after Pan Bra is behind us Pan runs into my room and tries to close and lock the door but i over power her then she runs to my bathriom and locks it i hear her slide to the floor "Pan " i twist the nob "Open up "

i can hear her sobs "Go awayyyy " she says i shake my head no i wont loose her again "Pan " i say lowly "Please im sorry i keep hurting you but i never cheated on you i played with your heart but i know you forgave me for that " i say

pan cries with her hands to her sides in defeat she closes her eyes and say sofly "Shes carring your baby " i can hear the hurt in her voice "I wont matter to you anymore and youll want to be with her instead of me like Goten Uub and Bra" she whispers it but i can hear "Pan let me in "

after a while the door clicks and opens i walk in the bathroom and sit next to her she looks at me then looks away "Im suppose to be having your kid ",

"Are you crazy " i asked her she looks at me

"do you know what you mean to me You saw me at strongest and weakest. she is not you you are my Pan " i rest my forehead on her "I love you more than anything i found out shes pregnant but im here checking on you not her ..and you will have my baby "

she rolls her eyes "you never touch me ... i must be hideous to you " she looks away and im hurt i grab her around her waist and put my nose in her neck

"You are beautiful Pan small and sexy " Pan blushes "But im waiting Pan for You to completly Trust me again and when your ready "

she grabs my shirt and looks at me she sits in my lap and i can feel her warm body on mine "Im ready now " she says yearningly

i kiss her and Pinn her down to the floor my stomach is laying between her legs so we even out i kiss her bite her my fingers in her hair pulling it slightly she rubs my back and kisses me back with just as much passion and my plan isnt working im trying to scare her away so i wont hurt her again but im losing my control and i want her no shes not ready i open my eyes while still kissing her is she ? her eyes are closed Back arched pulling me closer i decide to test her and put my erection on her thigh her eyes bolt up then i on her womanhood and push a little and she gasps and her arms drop from back i pull myself off her and look down at he shes not ready and she looks red and is trembling scared

"Why why did you stop ?" she ask trying to still seem up to it i smile sideways at her "Not yet Pan"

she looks sad "But i want you " and she grabs my hand and puts it in her sweats and underwear i feel how much she wants to but is it what she needs i smile and lick my lips at her "Damn Pan i didbt know you were like this " i chuckle at her she blushes and moves my hand i pull of her sweats and underwear at the same time and kiss her lips neck and chest i raise up her shirt and suck on her breast i kiss down her flat stomach to her wasit line till i reach my destination pretty soon Pan body was Jerkung away from my face as she moaned put i pulled her back everytime she scooted foward

i pick Pan Up of the Bathroom floor and carry her to my bed i put on her underwear andvout the covers over her shes fast asleep i make my way toward the labs where Marron was Thanking God i still had my Pan i walk outside Marron room and look through the window next to my mom We watch Marron slerp as a heart montor beat by her

my mom smiled at me "Your going to be a father !" i didnt say nothung just turned my head abd looked at her sleep


	31. Chapter 31

Marron

i woke up in the dim lab Room i could see Bra Goten andBulma on one end i was hoping it be Gotens but thats the past now i have to move forward i turn to the side and see Trunks looking at me i watch the way the purple hair cuff his face his Blue eyes looking at me his up turnt nose and musclar body bursting through his shirt he was handome no doubt our kid will be Beautiful he sigh then look at me

"Want to talk ?" he asked i think about nodding but then i dont

"Theres nothing to talk about " i say stubbornling then he looks mad

and Grabs me by arm and pulls me out of the room with everyone looking at us Bulma yells "Trunks ! "

"Mom shes fine !" How dare he speaks for me he pulls me outside on to the front proch i look at him he looks at me i scrunch nose he scrunches his i rise my eyebrow i coulf do this all day he sighs and rolls his eyes

"Look theres no need to talk about MY baby" i say

"no you look " he pokes me "I want you and the baby to be taken care of so i would like if you came move in here so my mom can take care of you "

i am shocked why would i want to be around him Goten Uub Bra and Pan they were all ready an odd bunch without me in it

"Trunks " i closed my eyes "we didnt sign up for this , You dont want this ill take care of it" i tell him ill take care of my child on my own he looks heart broken and i began to walk away then he grabs me

"Please dont do that" its werid him touching me the sound of his voice confused me

i turn and look at him going through his emotions "i respect your body and women rights but please dont kill my kid " i gasp at the thought i would never

"Trunks i meant ill take care of the baby its not your concern " i say to him

he breaths out a breath then he frowns at me "Marron You have one month then im coming to come get you ill be expecting your mother and father would want to talk to me " he says then walks back inside i scoff at him got in my jeep and drove angrily down the street i look back at Cc who does he think he is ! i turn my head back around and a man is standing right there in the middle of the street iscream as i push te breaks the man walk to the passaenger side and open my door i began punching and kicking

"Marron ouch hey stop stop !" i open my eyes to aee Trunks

"Trunks What the Heck are youdoing ?!" i yell grabbing my heart

he frowns "What the heck are you doing driving Like that !" he scoots me over roughlyvinto the passenger and he climbs in driver seat he drives me all the way home tgen looks at me then leave ughh saiyans are so overpretecting is this what i have to deal with now a Physco pathic Daddy to be "Ughhhhh" i scremed then looked at my tummy ate you going "Ughhhhh " to like mommy i say and smile ... the first time i talked to ny child


	32. Chapter 32

{A/N hello guys its me Queen of the polka dots i think this will be my last chapter im putting my laptop in the shop to be fix yay no more Typos ! and i will rewrite every story ive post as i promiesd im sorry if you dont like Marron and last chapters has been about her but i just love her in this story. acutally i like her and Pan better in this story ! there! i said it ! Dont be mad Bra i love you the most ... anyways i just thought i tell you guys im hand writing something huge its a Crossover and im going to make it pure profection oh yeah be jelly Cell i think you guys will love im doing my homework on all the charcters in each Anime it will Be epic. its an Adventure! can you believe me Ms Sad storys is making a real adventure story anyways as i said this is the last update intill i get my laptop chow bitches...

disclamier:Poem : i do not own you , i really want to , cause ill bring you back, and give you what GT lacked , Arika you make me sad ,To end my show,And to Anime heaven you will go , but ill will not give up No , chances im giving Swords art online and Narauto

finny }

Marron and Trunks were going to spend the day together to figure everything out Pan were cool with it she still was hurt but she knows she couldnt live without him and wasnt going to lose him. Marron were walking to his office she past his assitant and knocks on Trunks Door

"Oh ma'ma is on the phone could you sit down and wait "

Marron look at the assitant "How long he is going to be ?'

but the assitant keep talking on the phone Marron walked to the desk and Click the hanger the assitant drop her mouth Marrin read her name tag "Stacy is it " she gave her a look "I know you slept your way to the top in all but my your elevators are being remodoled to have water despensors which makes no sense since there 40 lounges and 20 cafeterias in this place my feet are killing my back is hurting How long will Be " Marron says cooly pissed off the assiant scrunches her nose amd picks up The phone "Yes security We have A groupie " Marrons mouth Drop and imaging punching her in her overly maked up face but she didnt she just stormed in Trunks office he was back turnt on the phone pulling the cord she walk to the phone and blast it

he jumped and turn around to see his Baby mother with a mean look on her face

"You should smile more and be happy your having my baby . with the hell is your " slap she inturpts him

"Why would you send a Pregnant women to your office on the top floor when the elevators are Broke do you know you have 500,000 stair i do so does my feet "she huffed out

he walk towards her and really had no clue how to comfort her and patted her back "Hey im sorry Marron look ill carry you back down stairs just let me change and we will be on our way " she nodded as she took a sit and he left she closed her eyes and rest her nack feet and most importantly her mind as soon as she got comfortable she felt strong arms pick her up she open her eyes to see Trunks she didnt know what to do with her hands and were awkardly shifting,Trunks shook her to get her still and began to walk down the stairs from his office

half way down it was an uncomfortable silence "Marron How are you ,Hows the Day going " Marron looked sad she selpt with someone she really had nothing in common with but her ex-boufriend "Its going Fine Trunks " she sad sadly annoyoed he frowm he wanted to cheer up marron hand were dragging on the stair case wall

"Are you Hungry ?" he asked she nodded "Good we will get you something eat once we go to the mall " Trunks said The mall ? Marron thought

At the mall they were in the food court ordering tons of food she told him she wasnt that hungry but he joked and said it were for him

then we strolled through Mall silently around all the peopleIntill Trunks spoke

"Thats you in 7 years " i looked around but didnt see anyone like me i look at him "Where " he nods his head foward i see a blonde women with a small new born baby girl and a toddler she had a ring on her finger i smile

we made it to a store where im very fimilar of it was a top designer in Japan we walk in the Store was completly empty "Wheres everyone ?" i asked "I had the store closed " he said i looked around as the shopper in me looked around then to Trunks "See something You like ?" he asked innocently i lowered my eyes looked down and shook my head no "Marron dont be shy " he chuckled abd i looked back at this cute Blouse i had to have i bite my lip and did a walk of shame to it Trunks laughed as he rest his elbows at the front desk

ive pick out four shirts and was on my second pair of jeans when i hear "Hello i have your package " the clerk says as he puts two pink bags on the counter Trunks looked in them and handed one to me i put the clothes in my hand on a stool and we walk to the dressing room i walked to females and he went to the males i looked in the bag and saw a musle shirt ,cotton ,long sleeve and a thermal , i look further into the bag saw a pair of leggungs and Tights "Where are we going " i asked myself after i changed i walked out to see Trunks in the sme Outfit as me Thermal and jeans He hands me gloves and a beanie hat "Where are we going " i asked as we both put on our gloves "To my house " i look shocked " You have a house !" i ask "well its just a place i go to think he says " he walks close with a huge pink marshmellow jacket and puts its on me he hands me a box i open it to see Huge White Furry Boots i put them on he has on the same kind of jacked but black and black timberline boots . turn to see a crowd outside the clear window and cameras flashing . Trunks Paid fir my clothes i picked then we follow the Clerk to the back he shows us the exit say goodbye then walks back "Okay im pretty sure theres acrowd out there the car is 4 inches away from the door so stay close " he open the door and i heard the screams of his name i heard who are you i just closed my eyes and held on to Trunks arm harder that was the longest 5 seconds of my life we sit in the cool leather seats i notice im still holding his arm a little shooken up still he looks at me "You okay ?" i nod my head and blink my eyes

"Where to ?"

"To the harbor thank you "we drive to the harbor its freezing on the other side is the mountains Trunks pays the driver and he leaves. He picks me up again and we fly over the water this time i hold on tight !" thinking of all the sharkes and dolphins who would want to eat me

we land at the bottom of the moutain its tick with layers of snow i see a Red wood Two story house with black gated fence and Black light poles it was a lovley house We go in and the house is already warm Trunks Relized we left our food and cursed himself i actually had a purse full of Food and Trunks laughed at me and called me Mare the Mommy bear really mature i know

"Okay Marron i think i have Food here from four month ago i stocked up back then " he says as he walks into the living room sits down next to me

he opens his mouth then closes it "Marron " he says then closes his mouth again "See I " he struggles i grab his hand and look at him with understanding eyes "Just say it "

he looks at our hands then me "I have alot of money and i would understand if you wanted to claim some of it for a montly payment when you have the baby i know you have your own money but just in case i think you should get support from me i have no objections " he raises his hands my flops from his i sigh "Trunks i do not want money ..." "Well what do you want " he asked "I dont want to do this alone " she sayss and lookes down Trunks grabs both her hands and look into her eyes "I promies you wont he says with such determination she nodds her head

he looks at me "Also Could you stay close to west city i know its selfish " i nod and he smiles

after a while we get ready to go i ywist the door knob but its Stuck Trunks is putting on his jacket

"Umm Trunks the doors Broke " he laughs and make a comment about women and he cant open the door eather we walk to the window and see 7 inches of snow "Crap we are snowed in in " i start to panic

"Well cant you just Brrak the door " i say

"No it will snow in here and it will metl and flood " he walks over to me and hugs me "Calm down the heater is on we'll stay here tonight and when yhe sun rise and melts the snowy we should be ablebto get out of here " i nod

Trunks tried all day to call help but we had no singal. after it had gotten late we made dinner and Trunks looked For all the covers in the house We went to a bedroom the bed were on the floor on a black platform and we laid in the covers away from each other in the middle of the knight i heard bears and coyotes i woke up Trunks iand told him i was scared he grabbed me and rocked me to calm him down after a while i did we sperated again then i heared another animal out ther and hesitated but grab his hand. i fell asleep

in the Morning I woke up Trunks wasnt there k looked around and saw the sun shining in The door creaks and Trunks comes in smiling

"i finally Got service last night and called Home everyone were worried my assisant for some reason said a girl took me " he laughed i blushed i put on my snow gear and and go eat a bowl a ceral mid way eatting i covred my mouth and ran to the bathroom Trunks came in and held my hair i told him we have to fly slow or i puke all over the harbor we frab our capsules with everything in it. we fly slowly over the harbor the cold wind is hitting my face i fall asleep Trunks wakes me up its Blue outside it took us hours to get to CC

we land on the side walk as we walk to the door i stopped Trunks with my back to the house "Thank you Trunks for being nice " he smiles at me a real smile and i look at his handsome face and his lips my mouth parted thats when i see a light glow on his face and someone say

"Trunks ?" Trunks face lights up as he walks past me and hugs pan and pick her up in his arms and kiss her lovingly "Oh Trunks i was so worried " he kiss her one more time i watch as she checks his temperature and swocl and hug him telling him to never do that to her again she parts away from him then looks at ne "Oh my God Marron are you okay hows the baby " i lower my eyes "Fine everythings fine " i walk into the house as the couple watches me then begain to hug again i go in my room at Cc and sleep with my hair in my face and knees to my chest i cry silently in my room and curse my feelings


	33. Chapter 33

{okay guys i had to get this chapter off my chest happy Valentines ... Ps Ive been watching Clannad and my heart is brusting as the futher i get !"

i sit at a table in a shop with a coffee infront of me. Its almost empty. i sit here pondering on my life. I have a son. Valease is Back . And Bra i havent seen her latley she use to call me everyday but i stop answering so the calls stop her ki i stop checking it long ago everytime i felt her energy her spirt thebabys my heart pounds. i lay out my hands infront of. Valease

Flashback

me eyes full of tears studdering i had in a white muscle shirt and blue jeans

"Well cant you cant you wait " i beg with my hands trying to grab her but she bends down to grab a pink suitcase "Uub i have to go now The child ... the children they need better Than this little hut" she looks around the hut tgen covers her mouth with her hand i lower my head my mohawk covers my left eye "i see is that why your leaving im sorry i cant offord a luxury home , but ," he grabs her hand and put it to his heart she gasp "I have all of this " he begain to power up and the wind blew around them and his pink ki to shape of her body and glowed on her face and the ki didnt hurt her it was harmless . Her hair blew upwards so was her shirt "Uubbbbbbb" She yelled over the wind "I cant hearrrr you " he says "Kisssssssss meeeee" she yelled "Huh?" she jump him and kissed his lips he held her tight that night as their bodys intertwine and became one his Brown skin met her Fair skin and they Unite as on in beautiful passionate love .

Uub watched her sleep She was facing the ceiling with her arms sprend out on both sides of her and her mouth closed and her beautiful long flowly brown hair laid everywhere he put his hand on her waist and it felt so warm like someone were helding his hand

The sun broke in through the curtains shining a yellow orange shine looking more of a sunset then sunrise Uub eyes fluttered open and he didnt see beautiful Brown hair fair skin or those chocolate eyes he saw him alone in a bed the other side was made he jump up and looked around

"Valease " he yelled around the empty apartment with an echo he couldnt find her a phone number letter nor could fined a lipstick nail polish or purse. after a while he just gave up and cried with his hand to his heart it was as if she was never there as if she flew away from existing everwhere around him

end of flashback

Uub Grab his hair at the painful memory. But who could blame her I was poor nothing poor she was even poorer She went to Brizal college cheaper over there. I work my ass off to go to college i study hard in hopes that one day i could give her all the riches in the world i was foolish to think she would leave me over material things after Goten Utterley and completely Broke the Pure Innocent Village girl she changed. but all she wanted was money to care for her child. Uub Got up from his seat put down a twenty and ran ran down the streets of southern Japan and followed a Ki a Ki he would never forget again ! hes eyes widen as he remebered the warmth off herwaist . he ran to a brown house by the beach he stood outside it was a huge house to huge and his son ki were stressed and Valeases he could hear glass Break he ran in

Yao was in the coner trying to control himself but Val was on the floor being kick by a huge man Uub eyes widen and gasb as he watch her tremble in pain in fear covering her face

Uub Grab the Mans foot and broke it before he could kick her again Valease Grabs as Uub pulled her from the floor with Yao and went out side the wind blew her short hair and Uub took them to west city

Yao had Past out to distressed and angry they were both up waiting to come to

Uub house were luxury Apartment in a skyrise building the veiw was beautful the large wundows liook towards the city. They left Yao resring in Uubs bed

they walked to the living room he leaned on the bar and she sat on a couch

his breath was catching as he stared at her she look Fraigle she looked to him "This is all my flaut " she says "No itd not ."

"Yes it is " she said full of tears Uub looked upset "Why do you want those type of men " she got up and walk towards the window and look out at the night view "Because i have to support us some way " she closed her eyes crying stilly numbly cold till she felt the warm of a hand on hers and one on her waist "Ill support you " He whispers to her she felt warm a warmth she hadnt felt her eyes opened and she turn around into his chest "Warm me Up " she said with her nose in his chest

Uub powered up pink glowed everywhete in his apartment her short hair wiped around and she wasnt hurt not one burn they stared at each other her with her head back looking up and him looking down to her they stayed like that for a very long long time intill they heared a small "Mommy " they both look towards the bedroom and seperated to see small Yao Sitting up rubing his eyes Val went next to her son and made sure he was okay Much to Yao annyance Uub just smiled leaned agasint a dresser infront of the bed with his hands behind his back


	34. Chapter 34

Bra

single she thought Uub broke it off with her officailly last week she sighed as she walked through the halls of her home she wanted some ice cream to eat her feelings

she wabbled through the thresh hold of the dinning room and hall way and she felt a presence she hadnt felt in a long time she could feel the emotions rushing to her eyes and nose turning red and heart pounding she felt as if she was about to hug some one she look up to see. Black spikey hair short height torn training suit not usaul scowled but a focus look not to me but doward i look down at my belly and my heart filled of fear and gulit i looked back up with tears falling out of my eyes and my hand reached out as i tried to take a step "Daddy " i whispered in a breathe and fell

Beep i cant talk i can only see i took my pain meds before i went to the kitchen but my dads carrying me down a the hall

black

i wake back up on a table in a cotton dress i can feel pain but i still cant talk i hear constant beeps and My mother yelling and ny father frozen in the coner

black

i wake up to see a black eye Goten holding my hand saying something What ? Goten i cant hear you i wanted to scream but i couldnt i see Trunks and Pan in the conor Gohan and chi chi walks in

Black

i wake back up Pans looks sad water is falling from her eyes i want to hug her Trunks gone Goten is holding her i try to reach my hand to her but i just can not the pain is taking over my body im seeing black again

i flutter my eyes to see Goten looking bewildered down by my mom

black

im to tired to open my eyes i want to rest all i can hear is that stupid beeping nothing eles right there my ears pop i can hear the buzz from the lights everyones quite . i wish i could see whats happening but i have not strength im in so much pain right now the worst yet im drained suddenly i heared a soft whine a helpless whine that ringed in my ear and dance and all the pain where gone i hear "Oh Bra honey its a baby girllll"

i feel all my energy return i dont know from where but ill take it i grab the sides of the bed to help me up and open my eyes they dart around the room till i see my mother holding a small bundle of pink blankets my heart drops and i reach out my arms and my mother places her in my arms

and before i look at her i put her cheek to my cheek and feel the warmth of my daughter i rub my nose in her neck and she stops crying i pull her back and take a look shes beautiful

her deep blue eyes blinking at me confused i smile and the tears are pouring out "Why do you look like that ?" i smiled at her " for as small as you are you made mommy so fat " i said already scowlding her i hear a deep chuckle i look up to see Goten i smile at him then look back down at my heart "i see her head covered in black hair "Panbella " Goten says i look up at him annyooyed but it was a good name i hand her to him he looks uncomfortable "your her father just hold her as if you were protecting her from the world " he wrapped her up in his arms completley "Hey! let my baby Go Crazy !" i yell at him he brought her to his face "No i would never let her Go !" i watch tears run from the conor of his eyes

i laid back as my eyes gotten droopy again i see my mother with a sinrgyin in her hand the last think i see is Goten holding my baby girl


	35. Chapter 35

Bra lays in her bed as she watches Goten and Panbella play He was A Great Father a even better friend Panbella is growing fast she looks one when shes only six months old her blue eyes light up my life she is my heart my breath my only reason to live. My dad is coping slowly he hasnt held the baby or talked to me yet he is always with my mother i guess he missed her and i must of been a slap in a face when he saw me not hes little girl anymore with my own family i hate i broke his heart but my father will forgive me one day and accept us and ill return home right now im at chi chis which she doesnt mind at all PanBella loves her uncle Gohan Aunt Videl and Grandm a. As for Goten hes the perfect Dad and really made this feel like a family instead of a screwed up sitiuation like before i look at him he is my best friend i love him in that way even if he finds someone eles i will always love abd respect him for being in our childs life, right now we are both focus on Peanut butter yes it PanBellas Nick name i smile i guess that makes me jelly and Gotens the bread Nah hes the crust no one wants i laugh im so lame

Uub

at the park with laying on the white and red checker board blanket he watch Yao throw Blast into the pond he loved his kid and is pained that he missed the first six years of his life but he was going to make the rest count he would teach him of girls and sports and how to shave he was intruppted when Val came from the car with a basket "Sorry im late i had to make food she ssid as she sat down on the blanket her hair was a little longer and the way the not to loose but not to tight dress hugged her body he grab her and kissed her she kissed back as the wind blew they separted and smiled when they heard a huge "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww Mom Dad Could you not " Uub and Vall looked at their handsome son and smilec with red cheeks Uub got up and walk towards him "Okay son ready " Yao nod his head Up began to make a huge pink blast and Yao stood next to him making a smaller one

Marron

Moved out of Cc she went back home to be with Her parents Trunks were really sad to see her Go but after she saw him with two black eyes the day Panbella where born on from Gohan One From Vegeta she knew she wasnt welcome so she lefr .. Panbella Her babys cousin she rub her belly her and Bra had reunited as friends and Pan were being so nice to her , but it will never be the same between them and she really didnt care her life were in her stomach right now she only needed her kid who she will love and will love her right back . Marron walked on the beach and went to unwrap presentss Bulma gave me a credit card and told me not to worry we didnt neef a baby shower she would buy anything i neef that was find and dandy but i still wanted one i smiled "Lets see ohhh its from you Uncle 17" she looked up at her family she had no grandma granpa aunts cousins but she had them and this baby will be another member to the chestnuts

Pan

And Trunks both stood over a brigde in the sunset as the wind blew the tall grass Trunks had quit his job at Cc the day of Panbellas birth my father were yelling at me to go home Vegeta were scwolding trunks about him having a baby with Marron and going out with me this mad my father mad to find out im with someone who has a kid in the mist of my dads yells Vegeta Scowls my Grandma and Moms Cries and Panbellla being born Trunks took my hand and we walked out of there. Uub took Trunks position. Now here when are on the rode driving through citys will go back home evenuly

"Ready ?" i say he nods his head and picks up the sleek gun and through it far over the bridge into the bayou

i throw up my hands and scream "one step for Saiiyan Kind a huge leap for My heart " he smiled grab my cheeks and kiised me he grab my hand and begain to run into the meadow surrounding the bridge You can see the sparkle of the ring on my hand in the sunlight i will follow him to the end to end of the world or the end of a rainbow abd i would care if theres not pot of Gold there because i found my Teasure its him.

the end

disrigard the sentence below

to make the food " she said as she sat down her hairgrew a litte longer and she were in a not to loose but not to tight cream dress he grab her an


End file.
